Choosing Paths
by chemdude
Summary: Follows original storyline w few changes up to Sasuke retrieval Arc. Councils bans Naruto wout Tsunades approval. His heritage is learned but w a twist and Naruto must choose between destroying Konoha and returning home. naruXtenten naruXmischief
1. The Beggining

Alright guys, due to popular demand and all the e-mails that I got, I made each chapter muuuuuuuuuuch longer. Just keep something in mind, is just a basic rule of thumb that I have learned while writing this, and mostly is common sense. The longer the chapter it is, the longer the time it takes to update.

As far as the pairing is concern, that is completely up to you all. I really do not want to do the typical naruXsaku or naruXhina pairing seeing how there are so many of them, but if the majority decides for one of those, I guess I will just follow the popular demand.

So, your options are:

Naruto-Ino

Naruto-Ten-Ten (by some reason I like this paring very much and besides there are very few stories about these two.

Naruto-Harem (its an option, I know that there are some pervs out there, and I will be a bigger perv if I actually write)

Naruto-Temari

Naruto-OC

Naruto-Female Kyuubi **(2 votes)**

Naruto-Sakura (there are too many of this fics, and honestly, I do not think that Sakura deserves Naruto, she has been way too mean to him. Besides, it will be tooooo hard to make it work due to the plot that I am following)

Naruto-Hinata (hmmm…. Pranker + Shy, incoent hotty … to many of this one as well)

Also you get to decide whether or not you want this story to have a hint of lime, some lemon, or veeeeeery lemony

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Naruto nor any of their characters.

So, without further ado, lets start with the story, I hope that you all will enjoy it.

**Chapter 1; The Beginning.**

It was on a full moon night that an enormous creature attacked his home village. The roars of the creature, as well as the frightening screams of the villagers were heard. This creature was enormous; it was taller than the Hokage monument itself! The creature was a fox, but not any ordinary fox. It was... a bijuu, one of the feared tailed demons. But the most frightening thing of all, were the number of tails that the creature possessed. It was rumored, that the greater the number of tails, the more powerful the demon was. In the fox's case, nine, nine enormous tails caused mayhem and destruction across Konoha.

The village was save from complete and utter destruction thanks do the sacrifice of the most powerful man in their village. This man was Arashi Kazama, also known as the Yondaime Hokage.

The Yondaime was not able to kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune since it prove far too powerful for him. With the last bit of his chakra, he was able to summon the Shinigami itself by means of the **Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin** and seal the bijuu within the belly of an infant child, not any infant child, but his child. As a father Arashi could not have asked anyone to give up their son or daughter for this ritual. With his last bit of strength he carried his son and entrusted the infant to the Sandaime. As his life started fading away, he named his son Naruto. He hoped that Konoha will see Naruto as a hero for carrying the burden of been a human vessel, a container for the nine tailed demon fox.

Sarutobi knew that he had to change Naruto's last name. The Kazama name was hated throughout Iwa, Kumo and many other places. By changing Naruto's last name from Kazama to Uzumaki, the Sandaime was able to protect Naruto from any outside hate, but unfortunately for the Third, he was not able to fully protect the infant from the ignorance and hatred from the Village. Contrary to Arashi's wishes, Naruto was not seen as the container, but as the demon itself.

Just two people knew that Naruto was the son of the recently departed Yondaime, the first one was the Third Hokage himself, and the second one was the Yondaime's sensei, Jiraiya. As far as Naruto's mother, she passed away while giving birth to the little boy.

--Time skip; six years later—

It was the sixth year after the Kyuubi's defeat at the hands of the Yondaime. That day was also Naruto's birthday. If life has thought him something, it was that he should never be out of home at night, especially during his birthday, since that particular day was when he got the worst beatings. Yes, he was beaten before, but nothing more than one or two fractured bones. But that day, an angry mob of villagers and few shinobi attacked viciously the six year old child. Apparently punches, kicks, stones and sticks were not enough to satiate the angry mob's thirst for vengeance against Naruto. That night, the shinobi that were among the mob, used their knowledge in the ninja arts and weapons to attack him. He was neither a criminal, nor a thieve, not even a ninja, he was just an innocent child. The villagers ignorance proved to be far too great; they saw the little child as the demon who took away the life of their precious Hokage. Despite all the laws that the Sandaime made to ensure Naruto's protection, there always were a few who managed to get across it and liberate all their hatred and fury against the child. The physical pain was not what hurt him the most, but the words of the villagers, they hatred and cold stares always created a deeper wound. He could not understand the reason why all these people referred to him with such hatred.

'Demon!'

'Fox brat!'

'Scum!'

'You should have died six years ago, you demon!'

'You should leave this place for good!'

'You are neither loved nor wanted by anyone here!'

That day he was severely beaten, multiple fractures on his legs, arms and ribs. It was a miracle that he actually survived that brutal encounter. That was also the day when he, for the first time heard a voice in his head that said **'I am sorry Uzumaki Naruto, I am truly sorry kit'**. After hearing that voice he became unconscious; at age six, Uzumaki Naruto stayed at the hospital for over a month trying to recover from a brutal beating, unfortunately for him, he was too young for the fox's healing ability to kick in.

Back then, an innocent and naive Naruto thought that his only purpose in life was to be hated, so that everyone else will not have to experience and go through the pathetic excuse for life he had.

After been discharged from the hospital he was on his way home but decided to take a walk to the park, there, he saw something beautiful into his eyes, he saw his first crush, his first love, but at the same time another of his countless sad moments in life. He saw a pink haired little girl, who he assumed was about his same age. He approached her and talked to her… 'wow' he thought…. she was not only pretty but she was been nice to him. Naruto was happily talking to her very first friend whose name was Sakura, but all of the sudden, he found himself getting knocked down by something….. rather someone. Before loosing consciousness, he saw and adult pink haired woman starting at him with disgust while scolding and forbidding her little daughter been anywhere near him. Since that day, he walked to the park hoping to see his friend, even just a mere glimpse of her will help him go on with his day. Sometimes he was lucky and saw her for a couple of minutes, keeping his distance of course, because he was afraid of getting knocked out again.

Another happy moment of his life was when he met old man Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, or ojii-san, as he called him. Ojii-san was nice to the young boy as he will always have some time for him and sometimes he was treated to some ramen by the man he saw like a grandfather, he was the first 'grown-up' who showed him some sort of affection.

--Time skip 3 years later—

Then he entered the Ninja Academy, and met Nara Shikamaru and Chouji Akimichi, who became his friends. He was really bad with his techniques, examples of these were his pitiful attempt at the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** and **Bushin no Jutsu**, however, during the night in which he failed the academy test for the third time, something happened that changed his life. He learned the reason why all the hatred and cold stares at him, also, an Academy professor, Iruka, was willing to give up his life for Naruto, by saving him from a Fuma Shuriken that Mizuku threw at Naruto. At that moment, Naruto stood up, and for the first time, he hated someone. The demon vessel raised his hands and created a hand seal. With it, hundreds of **Kage Bushins **appeared. This allowed him to beat Mizuki, save Iruka-sensei and the forbidden scroll as well as been able to graduate from the academy by mastering a Jounin level jutsu in less than an hour.

The next day he got team up with Sasuke and Sakura forming Team 7. He was excited, he was going to be able to talk to Sakura, but unfortunately for him, Sakura did not remember him. After all, six years passed since they met and talked for the first and only time.

Naruto had a reputation as a prankster. Every time he saw an opportunity to play a prank on someone, he will definitely take it, seen as it was the only way to get noticed. This time, was not going to be an exception. Team's 7 Jounin instructor was already two hours late for their first meeting.

'Hmmm, since this sensei is already very late, lets see what he will think of this…' Naruto thought with a big smile from ear to ear indicating that he was about to pull another prank.

He started gathering several things, going back and forth from the classroom to other rooms and bringing several objects.

'What is the dobe doing?' Sasuke thought

"Naruto-Baka! What do you think you are doing? Don't tell me that you are thinking about another of your stupid pranks. This one will not work! You are going against a Jounin and we are barely Genin" a pink haired girl said

"He he, don't worry Sakura-Chan, he will not know what hit him"

Normally no one will figure out what a gas bomb, a paint bomb as well as some strings and matches had in common, but come one, we are talking about the best prankster around. Surely Naruto had something on his mind.

He set everything up in a way that whenever someone tried to open the door, the smoke bomb will explode engulfing the unfortunate person. Then the victim will try to enter the room and once he turned the knob and entered, he was to be received by a paint bomb on the face.

"This one never fails!" Naruto said proudly

Both Sakura and Sasuke were dying to see whether or not their Jounin teacher was to fall for such a prank, but of course, neither one of them wanted to admit it since they wanted to keep their cool.

All of the sudden someone reaches the door, turns the knob and the first bomb sets off. The cloud of smoke engulfed the Jounin and as he entered trying to escape the smoke he was received by an exploding green paint bomb which cover his face and part of his uniform. To that Naruto started laughing loudly and Sakura was apologizing for his teammate amateur behavior while her inner self was saying **'Bulls eye!!!!!! Hell yeah!, that was a good one!!!!'** While a skeptical eye twitched Sasuke was thinking **'**Is this guy for real? A Jounin falling for the dobe's prank?'

After the Jounin instructor cleaned himself of the green paint, he said

"Hmmm, my first impression of you.." referring to Naruto "will be that you are an idiot." The Jounin firmly stated.

"Alright, meet me at the roof." The Jounin said

Five minutes later, team 7 and the Jounin were on the roof. After been introduced the Jounin named Hatake Kakashi thought 'That is just great, my team consists of a crazy fan girl, a psycho avenger and a demon vessel who is an idiot……. this is one of the few times that I wished I was still in ANBU, and boy, do I hate ANBU'

"Alright everyone, meet me tomorrow at the designated training ground at 5:00 a.m. and please make sure not to eat anything, or you will puke"

After that, Kakashi left and Team 7 went to their respective homes.

The next morning at 5:00 the Genin met at their designated training area. Two hours later, the lazy Jounin appeared and two very pissed off Genin yelled "YOU ARE LATE!!!!". After providing a ridiculous excuse for been late, Kakashi explained that they had to get the bells from him otherwise they would fail. After a couple of minutes of arguments, Sakura and Sakura hide while Naruto was in front of Kakashi ready to take him on

"Alright you freak cyclops, you and me now!" Naruto said

"Errrrr…. You are a weird one you know…" Kakashi stated.

After that, they engaged into a Taijutsu fight, Naruto getting his ass whooped of course, when all of the sudden he heard a voice on his head

'**Jump kit'** the voice said

Naruto ignored the voice and as a result he got a kick to the guts sending him flying to a nearby tree

'**That is what happens when you do not listen to me meatbag'** the voice said

'**If you want to win, do what I tell you and do not talk out loud to me, just think and I will be able to communicate with your. We do not want everyone to think that you are crazy by talking to yourself.' **The voice said

'Alright, will do that'

'**Duck'** the voice said. This time Naruto did what the voice said and was able to evade a kick that Kakashi sent to him

'Hmmm……' Kakshi thought, 'beginner's luck I guess, there is no way he knew that I was going to kick him in the head… lets see if you dodge this.

Kakashi formed the Tiger seal and said "**Sennen Goroshi"** trying to poke Naruto's ass

'**Jump quickly'** The voice said, to which Naruto complied.

'What the hell????' was the only thought that Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura shared

'This is the second time that he has evaded my attack' Kakashi thought, while Naruto was in mid air, he once again formed the Tiger sealed and shouted "**Sennen Goroshi"** With it, Naruto received a poke on the ass the send him flying to the river

(AN: Alright guys, you know what happens next, they do teamwork and get the bells, thus passing the bell test)

--Countless D-Rank Missions Later—

Team 7 were on the Hokage's office and after a few minutes of arguments they finally got a C-rank mission. They leave with Tazuna and after their encounter with the Demon Brothers and their first encounter with Zabuza they find themselves resting for they knew that they will meet Zabuza again

--Timeskip to Haku/Sasuke/Naruto battle—

Sasuke's body was lying on Naruto's arms thinking that the Sharingan wielder was dead. Naruto's fury escalated until he loss control, tapping for the first time into Kyuubi's chakra.

To this, the Kyuubi temporarily took control over Naruto's body and said with a demonic voice

"**You have hurt and tempered with my container's life, Now prepare to suffer the consequences"** With that Kyuubi-Naruto released an enormous amount of demonic chakra, shattering all of the ice mirrors. Kyuubi-Naruto then formed a ball of chakra out of his hand and slammed in on Haku's stomach, killing him at the spot. Afterwards the demonic chakra receded and Naruto fell on the floor unconscious..

A week later, Naruto woke up and was feeling all sore, after Kakashi explained Naruto everything that happened they returned back to Konoha.

--Timeskip to were Naruto was training with Jiraiya and learning how to summon--

"Alright brat, this is it, if you are not able to summon a decent size toad, you will die" with that said Jiraiya threw Naruto off the cliff

As Naruto was falling down he could only say one thing. "Damn you Ero-Sennin!"

As he was falling down the cliff, he lost consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark place. The place looked like a sewer with water up to his ankles and some sort of 'tubes' along the walls; having no idea where he was, he kept walking until he found himself in front of a huge cage with a paper that read 'Seal' on the middle of the cage. What he saw then truly terrified him. He saw 'it'. Gathering courage from Kami knows were, he looked at the fox and said:

"So it is because of you that my whole life I have been hated."

"**Yes"** After a silence he spoke again…………………

"**Kit, there is nothing that I can do to change my actions. I never could have imagined that a demon like myself could have any kind of remorse. But after seeing what you have gone trough…………. all I can say is that I am sorry"**

"…………?"

The fox got a little bit upset at the lack of response…… **"Alright kit, what do you want?"**

"Alright stupid fox, since you are using my body to live in, it is only fair that you pay your rent…… with chakra"

"**How dare you talk like that to the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!!!!" **a really pissed off fox responded

"I do not have time for this nonsense, you know my current situation, if I am not able to summon a big frog, both, you and I will die BAKA!"

The foxed stared at him with cold eyes, and started laughing, much to Naruto's surprise

"**You have guts kit, that is both good and foolish. You may NOT use my chakra at this point, and I will explain why, so DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!!! Your chakra coils are not developed to withstand the intensity of my chakra, but I will tell you what I will do for you, seen as I am going to stuck with you for a while. I will increase the rate in which your chakra coils mature, that I will accomplish in a couple of hours, however, since you will be using my chakra in the future, I will have to slightly modify your coils so they can properly withstand my chakra"**

"What are you talking about furrball!?!?! I have already used your chakra before in the Land of Wave!" Naruto replied loudly

"**YOU FOOL!!, you used my chakra, it is true, but your chakra coils got damaged in the process… that is why I said that I had to modify your coils so they could stand the pressure of my chakra"** an irritated fox responded

"What!?! Then what am I supposed to do…and how come I am not dead yet, we have been talking for a while you know, and if memory serves right, I was about to become a stain on the bottom of a cliff, and a painful stain may I add"

"……**.."** The fox sweet-dropped

"What!!"

"**You haven't noticed!?"**

"Notice what!?"

'**I cannot believe I am stuck with this idiot'** Kyuubi thought **"Listen kit, in this place I control time, a second in the real world can be a minute, and hour, or a weeks here… do you get my point… wait don't answer that. As I was saying since your chakra coils cannot withstand my chakra you may not use it yet. However, there is something else that I can do. And that is to increase your chakra capacity. At this point, your chakra capacity is the same as that fool named Hatake Kakashi which is a feat for a meatbag of your age, but what I will do is to duplicate your capacity, upon duplicating your chakra capacity, all your chakra will return to you."**

"Alright fox, I have a couple of questions"

"**Not now and you may not tell this to anyone or I will no longer help you… you got that kit!"**

"I guess… no need to be so bitchy about it"

"**DON'T PRESS YOUR LUCK WITH ME KIT…. MY PATIENCE HAS A LIMIT, AND YOU ARE WEARING IT THIN!!!... I need to get some rest now leave."**

With that Naruto returned to the real world and was able to gather the necessary chakra to summon Gamabunta.

**--Jutsus—**

**Bushin no Jutsu:** Clone Jutsu

**Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin**: Demonic Soul Seal

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu:** Shadow Clone Jutsu

**Kawarimi no Jutsu:** Body Substitution / Replacement Techniche

**Sennen Goroshi:** A 1000 years of pain

**AN:** Alright guys, before you ask whether or not Kyuubi-Naruto used Rasengan against Haku, the only thing that I can say is that you must keep reading. It will be revealed somewhere around Chapters 6-8

Next Chapter will be entitled **"****A dream never to be accomplished"**


	2. A Dream never to be Accomplished

Chapter 2; A dream never to be accomplished

--Timeskip to the Sandaime's funeral--

The day in which the Sandaime died due to his fight against the hebi-teme, was a sad day indeed for everyone, especially for the 12 year old Naruto. His 'ojii-san' was gone. The day of the funeral, it rained really hard, as if the sky was crying.

A new Hokage was needed. The position was offered to Jiraiya who declined, suggesting Tsunade for the position. Jiraya along with Naruto left Konoha in an attempt to bring back Tsunade. After almost two months Jiraiya, Tsunade, Naruto and Shizune returned to Konoha and Tsunade was proclaimed the Yondaime.

The only reason why Tsunade returned to Konoha was because of Naruto. Despite the fact that she lost her bet against Naruto by been able to make a full **Rasengan** in less than a week, it did not matter to her. She was known from running away from her debts, but this time, a 12 year old child made such an impact in her life that she agreed to go back to Konoha. He reminded her of someone, someone she lost 12 years ago (A.N. \\ Nope my fellow readers, it is neither Dan nor her little brother… keep reading to find out).

Then, it happened, the day in which his 'brother' turned to Orochimaru.

"Sasuke!!!!!!!!"

"Dobe…"

"Sasuke !! don't you understand that the hebi-teme is using you and you will become nothing more than his container!?!?"

"I do not care dobe, as long as I obtain the power to kill him, I don't care at all!!, I will destroy this bond of us right now!!! ……… **Chidori!**"

"I will not let you got to Orochimaru even if I have to break your arms and legs in the process!! ………**Rasengan!**"

That day …………….. his 'brother'…….. his friend, betrayed him, and his village.

By that time, Kyuubi had already fixed and accelerated the growth rate and the modifications to Naruto's chakra coils, as he was able to use his one tail transformation without any problems.

After the failed attempt at rescuing Sasuke, the retrieval team came back to Konoha; three of them were in pretty bad shape. For starters there was Chouji who was suffering the side effects of the Akimichi food pills, then there was Neji with one sever wound, and lastly there was Naruto who's healing ability was not working since he used a lot of Kyuubi's chakra with his fight against Sasuke. After a week at the hospital he was released. He was a happy that his friends came to visit him, including Ero-Sennin and Baa-chan, as well as Ayame and her father. Though, he was a little depressed because the person that matter to him the most, never visited him. A cherry blossom did not visit him, not even once.

After been released from the hospital, the first thing he did, even before going to Ichiruka's place was to look for the pink haired kunoichi. He saw her in the bridge along with the rest of the rookie 9, as well as Lee, Ten-Ten and Neji.

Wearing again his mask, he approached her with a foxy grin and said

"Sakura-ch…" he could not finish addressing her when he felt a strong slap to his face. Everyone was surprised at Sakura's reaction, and then Kiba spoke

"Sakura what the hell was that for!!! Why did you just slapped Naruto!?"

"Stay out of this dog-breath; this is between the dobe and me!"

Everyone was speechless when they heard Sakura calling Naruto a dobe.

"Sakura-chan… I am sorry… I am sorry that I could not keep my promise and bring Sasuke back for you. I promise that I …." Naruto did not even finish speaking when he got slapped yet again by Sakura to everyone's surprise.

"No Naruto, I am sorry… I am sorry that I even thought that a dead-last like you could bring Sasuke-kun back to me, I was so stupid. I am pretty sure that you did not make any effort to bring him back to me thinking that I will finally go out with you on a date, but you are mistaken 'dobe'… Mark my words Naruto Uzumaki….. I HATE YOU!!!!!"

"Hey Sakura… normally I wouldn't say anything since it is too troublesome, but Naruto was in fact the one who fought the most powerful sound nin as well as Sasuke. He never stop for a second trying to bring back the Uchiha" Shikamaru said

"You cannot convince me that Naruto tried to bring Sasuke-kun back, he has always been in my way, he enjoys annoying me and he was jealous of Sasuke-kun, that is the reason why he did not bring him back to me" Sakura responded

"Sakura-chan, I swear I did everything that I could to bring him back, but I couldn't. But I promise you….." Naruto got interrupted again with the third slap from Sakura.

"Keep your promises to yourself. I wish it was you the one who left and not Sasuke-kun!" with that she left leaving everyone else on the bridge.

Everyone was speechless, but for Naruto this was one of the worst days of his life. At that point his heart shattered into a million pieces and his mask, the mask the he used for 12 years was starting to crack, and finally broke down in front of his friends. For the first time in many years, Naruto cried. Everyone was surprised to see the real Naruto cry.

Hinata then slowly approached Naruto and said "N-Naruto-kun, I am s-sure that S-Sakura did not mean t-that"

Naruto dried and closed his eyes while his head was down and said "No Hinata, I actually thought that she was my friend. I guess… I guess I was wrong… at least this day cannot get any worse"

Unaware Naruto was, that destiny had another hand against him. What he experienced next completely destroyed his dreams. An ANBU appeared next to him and said venomously "Scum you are requested at the Hokage Tower, the Council demands and explanation for your failure!"

All of the young ninjas did not understand what was going on, why did that ANBU talked to Naruto that way, and why they were saying that he needed to explain 'his failure' if it was a team mission. Without any time to reply the ANBU took Naruto and disappeared. The young ones ran as fast as they could after the ANBU and Naruto. Upon arriving to the tower, the young ninjas were stopped by a group of ANBU.

Inside the conference room stood the members of the council and Naruto. Naruto explained the mission, along with his transformation and Sasuke's level 2 course seal transformation. The council was questioning whether or not Naruto or the 'demon-child' as some of the council members address him purposely let the Uchiha run away. To that, Naruto's temper got the better of him and started yelling back at some of the council members. Danzou, one of the council members yelled back at him

"DEMON!!! HOW DARE SPEAK TO THE COUNCIL THAT WAY"

Naruto was getting really angry but before he could start talking Danzou took out a file and threw it to Naruto. Then he yelled:

"That demon, is an exile order, effective immediately! We are sure that at any moment you will release the Kyuubi upon us. After much deliberation the council, along with both, the Hokage and Jiraiya agrees that is for the best of the village for you to leave. The last page contains the signatures of each council member, as well as Hokage's, Jiraiya's and the Hokage seal. The document is official; now do everyone of us a favor AND GET OUT OF THIS VILLAGE YOUR WRETCHED DEMON!"

Little did Naruto know, that Tsunade's and Jiraiya's signature as well as the seal were falsified, but how a 12 year old genin is supposed to know that? Naruto did not wanted to believe what he heard and read, but everything appeared to be true. The documents looked official, everything seemed to be accurate. In less than an hour, Naruto's heart shattered twice. First by Sakura's attitude towards him, and then by this. He couldn't believe his Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin wanted him to leave.

With repressed tears on his eyes, and to the pleasure of several council members Naruto left the chambers running at top speed without noticing that his friends were on the other side waiting for him to come out. He went to Tsunade's office to talk to her but she was not there.

'It is for the best, I guess'…. Naruto thought.

As he approached the Hokage's desk, he placed the file of his exile on top of it, along with the necklace that Tsunade have given her and his headband. On his desk he saw a picture of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Naruto that they got while coming back to Konoha. Naruto took the picture and threw it to the fire place. He then grabbed pen and paper and started writing a letter which was placed on top of the fake exile file.

Naruto started running top speed to his apartment so he could pack the necessary things. He did not have much, just another set of clothing the few kunai and shuriken and all the ramen cups he had. After that he ran to the gates were two ANBU were waiting for him to ensure that he left the village.

'I guess that everyone will be happy after I leave. Everyone always wanted that' he smiled bitterly. Before he left the village he turned around and gave it one last look. It sadden him, that he was never to set foot again to the place were he was born and that his precious people have abandoned him. With that he left the village after an hour of walking throughout the forest he stopped and from his back pouch he took Sasuke's slashed headband. He stared at it coldly and he placed it around his forehead. Despite the fact that he was not a missing nin, he decided to wear it, just as a symbol that once he belonged to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and that he no longer holds any allegiance to Konoha. At that he started running top speed using chakra to further increase it.

Kyuubi out of curiosity started reviewing Naruto's memories and saw everything that happened to him in the last couple of hours. To say that the fox was pissed was an understatement. The fox was beyond pissed. He tried to contact him multiple times but Naruto cut the link since he did not want to be bothered by anyone. Kyuubi was concerned about him, not because he cared much about Naruto but because of preoccupation that he will do something foolish. He knew that if he did something stupid, he will also end up paying the price, since what physically happened to his vessel, it will also be reflected unto him.

After another hour of top speed running, Naruto stop. He did several hand seals and said **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**. A huge poof of smoke appeared and after it got dissipated the Toad boss Gamabunta appeared.

"**Hey gaki! Why have you summoned me if you are not in danger or in the middle of a fight?"**

Naruto was silent and looked at Gamabunta. The summon boss notice something unusual about the kid; his eyes, those cerulean eyes that were normally filled with joy are now cold, like if his soul was taken out of the body and the only thing standing in front of him was a shell of his former self.

"**Naruto-Sama, is there something wrong, please answer me?"** For the first time ever, the toad boss addressed someone with respect and he was only a 12 year old child.

With watered eyes and a broken voice Naruto said

"Gamabunta-Sama…. I….."

The toad boss knew that something was definitely wrong, Naruto had never addressed him so formally.

"Gamabunta-Sama, the reason why I summoned you is that…. I wish to void my contract with the toads"

The boss toad could not believe what Naruto was saying **"Gaki, this is a joke right? Jajaja, I have to admit it, you got me for a minute there."**

"This is not a joke" Naruto said. At this moment something picked up Gamabunta's curiosity as he got closer to Naruto, he saw something that left him shocked. His headband had a slash across the Konoha symbol. Gamabunta stood up and said:

"**Naruto-Sama, for as long as I can remember, many people have wished and done everything on their power to sign the contract with the toads. Up to this point only three humans were worthy of the contract, one been Jiraiya, the second one Arashi Kazama and the third one you, Uzumaki Naruto. If you wish to void the contract with the toads I will accept and on my honor, I swear that whatever your last order is, I will follow it no matter what it is , but before there is one thing that I will ask of you. Please Naruto-sama, tell me what happened?"**

At this, Naruto explained everything to Gamabunta, from the Kyuubi attack, how the Kyuubi was sealed in him, Sasuke's retrieval mission, his encounter with Sakura and lastly his banishment from Konoha approved by Tsunade and Jiraiya. At this Gamabunta was really upset. He just wanted to find Jiraiya and step on him. Finally Gamabunta said

"**Naruto-Sama, I am sorry for what have happened to you, please tell me, what will be your last command and I shall do it, whether is revenge or permanently sealing the contract so nobody else can use it, including Jiraiya. Whatever your last command it is, I shall do it"**

"Gamabunta-Sama, my last command is…………"

**Chidori: **1000 Birds

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: **Summoning Jutsu

**Rasengan: **Spiral Sphere

**AN:** At this point many of you guys will be saying…. What the HECK!!!??? A cliffy!?!?!?!. This chapter along with Chapter 3 are going to be somewhat short. Sorry about that. Next chapter will be somewhat revealing…. Please R&R… keep in mind that this is my first fanfic and that English is not my first language… will see yall soon!!!!

Next Chapter will be entitled **"The Legacy that could have continued"**


	3. The Legacy that could have continued

Chapter 3; The Legacy that could have continued.

"Gamabunta-sama, my last command is…….. that you continue to serve Jiraiya"

"**Very well Naruto-Sama, it shall be done then. Out of respect for you, I will not divulge your location to anybody, additionally…" **a poof of smoke appeared showing a small frog, this frog had a scroll that was given to Naruto **"That scroll is for you to keep, if by any chance you happen to change your mind and want to re-obtain the ability to summon me and any toad, just sign it as you sign it as you signed your very first contract."**

"Arigatou, Gamabunta-sama"

"**Farewell, Lord Uzumaki"** and with that, a poof of smoke took place and the Toad Boss disappeared. With that, Naruto kept running to an unknown location.

A very stressed out Tsunade was on top of the Hokage monument drinking some sake. Part of her stress was all the paperwork that she had. Oh… that damn paperwork that she hated so much. After a while she said

"Come out pervert, I know you have been there for a while now"

"You do know me very well Tsunade-Hime"

Jiraiya chuckled and started walking towards her. He sat down next to her and saw her tense.

"Tsunade-Hime, please turn around so your back is facing me" Jiraiya said

"What did you just say, you pervert!?"

"Trust me on this one, it is true that I am a perverted man, but, you should also know that I have never been a pervert with you…. Hime"

To this Tsunade slightly blush, whether was due to the sake or Jiraiya's comment, she still blushed and he slightly smiled. Tsunade turned herself around as requested by Jiraiya

"Okay Jiraiya, just don't do anything perverted or you will be in a lot of pain and I am dead serious" Tsunade replied.

Jiraiya place his hands on his shoulders and starting massaging them to somewhat release the stress and tension that the slug princess was going thru.

After a while, it seemed that Tsunade was feeling better and she starting relaxing.

"Tsunade" the frog hermit spoke

"Do you think that there was ever a possibility that you have loved me?"

Tsunade was shocked to the question and asked

"Where are you trying to say Jiraiya?"

"I will ask you my question again Tsunade-Hime, do you think that I ever had a chance of been with you? I am talking about a family and children, I know that it is too late for that but you know very well that I have always been in love with you, and it is something that I need to know. If the circumstances were different, could you have ever loved me??

Turning around, Tsunade stared at Jiraiya with watery eyes and said with a broken voice

"Jiraiya…. there is something that you need to know…. I will ask you to listen and please, do not interrupt me. At the end you may ask me any questions and if you hate me, I will understand" Tsunade had her chin looking down, she could not look at Jiraiya straight to the eyes, for she was about to confess him something she had kept a secret for over forty years.

"Jiraiya, do you remember back when we were 15 years old and that you did something that upset Sarutobi sensei very much?"

To this, Jiraiya nodded.

"That day you came to me crying and you begged to make you a man before you got killed by sensei….. remember?"

"Yes I remember Hime, it was my first time, and yours too"

To that Tsunade slightly smiled and continued.

"Do you remember what happened next?"

"Yes Hime, after a month you disappeared, but why do you ask me that?"

"Tell me Jiraiya, for how long was I gone?"

"Almost eight months…………" Then it hit Jiraiya like a ton of bricks.

"H-Hime….. are you s-saying that you were pregnant, with my, with our child!?"

"Yes…." Was the only thing that Tsunade could say

With tears of joy Jiraiya asked

"Hime…. were is he, or is a she?"

"Jiraiya….. you probably will hate me for this, but I have not seen him for forty three years, and yes it was a boy"

"What do you mean Hime, what do you mean it was a boy?"

"Jiraiya, I was too young to take care of a child. At that moment my priority was been a kunoichi, a foolish mistake, and……. I gave him for adoption."

"I understand Hime, but please tell me, where is he? I wish to see him, have you talked to him? How is he?"

"Jiraiya……" Tsunade's voice was breaking down even more "………he died…. he died 12 years ago and yes, you knew him……………. It was 10 years ago that I found out through several documents and records who he was….…. He was your student….. Arashi Kazama…… the Yondaime Hokage.

Jiraiya was shocked to this revelation, he could not believe what he was hearing

"Jiraiya…….. the only reason why I chose to become Hokage was not because of the bet with Naruto, but for the fact that he reminded me so much of Arashi… I foolishly thought that perhaps been near Naruto I could have known what it was to be a mother"

With that said Jiraiya broke down and started crying. Then she was crying as well. To her surprise, Jiraiya embraced her in a hug and said

"Tsunade, I could never hate you, for I love you with all my heart and soul and you will have been a wonderful mother for without realizing it, you received a blood call"

"Jiraiya…. what are you talking about?"

"Tsunade, what I am about to tell you was only known by our sensei and myself. Our son, Arashi procreated in secret, and that child, is none other than Naruto"

Tsunade was in disbelief… when Tsunade found out that Arashi was her son and that he had died, she went into a severe depression, but the fact that Arashi had a son, and the fact that it was Naruto gave her life a complete new meaning.

"Are you telling me that Naruto is our grandson?... all those times that he called me Granny Tsunade and Obaa-chan….. it was really true!"

"Yes Hime, he is our grandson….." with that said Tsunade broke the hug and stared at the white haired sannin.

"Jiraiya… we might not have our son with us anymore, but we still have a part of him with us, we still have Naruto, and if you are willing to try, I will love to try to form a family….. the three of us"

Jiraiya could not believe what he was hearing… his dream… having a family with his Tsunade-Hime….. everything that he ever wanted was finally taking place.

Tsunade closed her distance with Jiraiya's… both their faces got closer and closer until they were inches away from each other, an inch, a few centimeters, until their lips met on a soft kiss. The kiss was prolonged for several minutes until they broke apart

"Where is our grandson right now Hime?"

"He should still be at the hospital, both Neji and Chouji were discharged yesterday, but I gave orders that Naruto was to stay in the hospital until next week. I got a bit preoccupied when the fox did not heal him, but right now he is okay… he is just there for observation."

"When can we tell him, Hime?" Jiraiya asked while giving Tsunade as quick soft kiss.

"We could tell him right know, the sooner we do it, the faster a family we can become, but before we go, I need to go to the office to pick up some papers so that Naruto can leave the hospital next week, it shouldn't be any problem since it is on the way to the hospital."

With that said they both share another kiss and when straight to her office.

Upon entering the office she went straight to her desk and found something that shocked her… the necklace that he had given Naruto when he mastered the third stage of the Rasengan was there, along with a headband a file and a letter. Tsunade started trembling and the first thing she took was the necklace followed by the headband and then she grabbed the file that read 'exile order' which she started reading. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she kept reading.

Jiraiya saw Tsunade trembling and he approached her. He looked at her and also read the document, that is when Jiraiya couldn't take it anymore and snapped

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT ABOUT!!" Jiraiya shouted

"They can't do this without your consent Tsunade!"

Upon saying that Tsunade flip the pages until she saw the last page which contained the signatures of every council member, along with 'hers', Jiraiya's 'signature' and the official Hokage seal. Tsunade was beyond pissed and shouted

"OH HELL NO!!! THEY DID NOT FALSIFY THE SIGNATURES AND STOLE THE SEAL!!"

"ANBU!!!!" she shouted out, and ten ANBU appeared from nowhere

"CONTACT ALL THE COUNCIL MEMBERS AND SEND THEM HERE, YOU ARE TO EXECUTE ANYONE WHO DOES NOT COMPLY!"

"Hi Hokage-Sama" With that said, the ten ANBU disappeared and Tsunade broke down, crying hysterically.

She then proceeded to grab the letter and she was able to recognize the handwriting as Naruto's. Tsunade was fearful of the letter's content and she was shocked the way Naruto address her in the letter

_Godaime Hokage_

_By the time you read this letter I should be far away from the village. I was informed by the Council that you along with Jiraiya have approved of my banishment. For a moment I thought both, you and Jiraiya actually cared for me. Despite all of our arguments I saw you as the mother that I never had. It saddens me that the feeling was not mutual, but I have to thank you for the times that you brought joy and happiness to my life. I now understand that it was foolish of me to think that you or anyone could care for me and it is understandable for I am just a demon container, but perhaps everyone was right and I am not the container but the demon itself. I always thought that Kyuubi and I were to different entities sharing the same body, but now, I am not sure. If I happen to be the demon, then I will ensure you that I will not take any action against Konoha, but if I am just the container, then I promise that I will become stronger so that I will be able to fully control Kyuubi's power and use it for good._

_You along with Jiraiya will always have and important space in my heart. Despite the fact that everyone in the village have mistreated me, I hold no hate against Konoha._

_Before I forget, the picture that you used to have on your table that was taken on our way back to Konoha is missing. You don't have to worry about, since I got rid of it. This way you would not have to deal with me or see me anymore._

_Goodbye Tsunade-obaachan_

_Uzumaki Naruto, human vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune_

After reading the letter Tsunade started crying once again, Jiraiya hugged her not knowing what to say or what to do. After a while they broke the hug and Tsunade started walking around the office waiting for the Council members to arrive. She stood at the fire place for a while, still crying when something caught her attention. It was a half-burned picture, more specifically, it was the picture that was on her desk. Tsunade immediately grabbed from the fire place and hold it on her hands.

Ten minutes later, all the council members where inside the Hokage's office. Not even one of them were happy due to the 'threatening' way in which they were informed that the Hokage demanded their presence in her office. Once all there Tsunade and Jiraiya stare at them….. only one thing was for sure, and that was that all hell was about to brake loose.

**AN:** Alright guys, hope that you like the story so far. R&R

Next chapter will somewhat of a double chapter and it will be entitled **"Kuchiyose Kitsune no Jutsu: Kyuubi"**


	4. Author's Note

**AN**. Alright guys as you can see this is not a chapter. Do not worry, by the time you read this, CH4 has been completed. I received several emails and a review asking to elaborate more on the first three chapters. Most likely the only one I will make longer will be the first chapter. Ch2 and 3 are decent length a few changes and that will be it, but let me tell you that Ch4 by far is the longest one. I will post the new chapter as soon as I finish updating the first 3 chapters.


	5. Kuchiyose Kitsune no Jutse: Kyuubi

Chapter 4; Kuchiyuse Kitsune no Jutsu; Kyuubi.

Naruto had been running for over three hours and he was getting exhausted. It was already past noon and his stomach growled due to the lack of food. He decided to take a little break and get something to eat. He stopped near a waterfall and got some water which he proceeded to boil for his ramen cup. He was on his third ramen cup when he heard a strange noise around the bushes. He took out a kunai and was about to throw it to the source of the noise when something stop it. By some reason that he could not explain he felt himself in no danger so he put his kunai back into his pouch. After that, the source of the sound behind the bushes came out and revealed itself.

'Hmp' Naruto made just a sound that acknowledged the presence of the little furry animal in front of him.

'What is a little fellow like you doing out here all by yourself' Naruto thought looking at the little fox cub that was standing in front of him. Without any notice the fox launched itself to the ramen cup and started devouring its contents.

"Guess that you were hungry, huh…"

Naruto grabbed another two cups and prepared them, he ate one while he gave the other one to the little fox who happily started devouring it.

Naruto smiled and said "Well, at least I am not the only ramen loving freak" with that said, the little fox stop eating and looked at Naruto. Naruto raised its eyebrow in disbelief and started wondering if the little fox understood what he said. Without paying more attention to it, he finished eating his ramen cup and was about to stand up when he saw the little fox jump to him and sit on his lap cuddling itself around Naruto's legs. To this, Naruto smiled and started scratching the little fox's head and he rested his eyes.

Naruto little did he know that the Kyuubi smiled and said to itself

'**It seems that finally you are ready kit'** With that said, Naruto opened his eyes and found himself sitting outside of Kyuubi's cage, but what surprised him the most was the fact that the little fox was with him cuddled in his legs.

Naruto picked up the little fox and put it into his arms. From the gate he saw something taking shape. He was able to define two red crimson eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. As the creature approached the cage, Naruto was able to recognize it as the Kyuubi.

"Hey fox, what am I doing here, and why is the little fuzzball with me?"

"**The kit has accepted you meatbag, therefore you are to travel with her, she will prove a very valuable companion and ally" **Kyuubi said

"So the little fox is a girl?"

"**Yes, is there a problem with that meatbag?"**

"Uhh… no… I do not see a problem" Naruto answered nerviously.

"**Since you cannot depend on anyone else, I will have to give you a number of things if you and I are to survive, but first, I need to look at your chakra coils one last time. I just want to make sure that everything is okay. Your battle against the sharingan wielder was most interesting"**

To that comment Naruto sadden as he remembered that he was not able to bring him back. With that said, Kyuubi let some of its chakra out of the cage and it surrounded Naruto. As the chakra was running throughout Naruto's body, Kyuubi noticed something strange **'Hmmm….. this should not be here'** Kyuubi thought, after further analysis the fox got alarmed and said to itself **'This can't be!!! How could I have not notice this before!! It seems that my vessel is full of surprises. Konoha was a fool to banish him. Hmmm…. if they knew what I have just seen…….'** With that Kyuubi's chakra left Naruto's body. Then they started at each other until the demon fox broke the silence and said.

"**Alright kit, it appears that your body is in a very good shape, I could not notice any damage to your chakra coils and your chakra regulatory system is okay. Your chakra capacity is currently four times as that of that non Uchiha Sharingan wielder."**

"Usoooooooooo!!!! So that means I am more powerful than Kakashi-Sensei?" An extremely happy Naruto asked

"**No idiot, you are no where near his strength, but your chakra capacity is four times greater than his, but that does not mean that you cannot be stronger than him."**

"**I am just going to get straight to the point. Apparently the little kit seems to like you, and that is surprising coming from this particular kit" **

"And why is that fox?"

"**Simple meatbag, the kit's parents were murdered by your kind not long ago. It surprised me that the kit approached you, after all, the kit saw how her parents were killed."**

"And how you know that fox?"

'**I cannot believe that this meatbag is so stupid!'** The fox thought **"Listen human, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, as in the Fox Lord, I know everything that happens to the foxes!"**

"**I will now explain the reason why I summoned you here."** With that said out of no where a scroll appeared in front of Naruto.

"Hey Kyuubi, this looks like a summoning scroll but it is sealed."

"**That is because it should be, no one has ever signed the contract with the foxes. You are the very first mortal to have the privilege and honor to do this."**

"And why no one else has signed the fox contract?"

"**Glad you ask the reason kit. And it is quite simple. In order to summon a fox there is an additional seal that you must perform. That seal is a demon seal that can only by executed by the one with fox demon blood, whether a full fledge demon, a half demon or a demon container like yourself. As we speak my blood as well as my chakra runs through your body thus, giving you the ability to summon foxes."**

"So ……… the villagers were right….. I am a demon after all………" Naruto whispered.

"**Fool, you are not a demon, you are just a container. It is true that demon blood runs through your veins but that doesn't make you a demon. Let's say hypothetically speaking that by some reason you were able to assimilate all of my chakra, you would not be a full fledged demon if that is your concern. You will only be a half demon seen you were born human."**

Naruto just stood there assimilating all the information.

"**Now that I have explained it, it will be better if you go back and I will give you further instructions of how to sign the contract."**

Naruto awoke and for a moment thought he was dreaming until he saw the little fox on his legs and the summoning scroll in front of him.

'**Alright kit, use some of my chakra and put some blood on the seal, this should open the scroll'**

Naruto did what Kyuubi indicated and the scroll was open. The scroll was filled with some type of writing that he did not recognize.

'Kyuubi what are all these symbols?'

'**That kit, is ancient demon language. Only a few are able to read this, and I am not surprised that you cannot understand them'**

'Uhh…. Kyuubi!?'

'**What is it meatbag?'**

'Do not freak out on me but… I do understand this writing'

'**WHAT!?!?!?!?! That is impossible' **The Kyuubi said, but he knew for a fact that Naruto would be able to understand that ancient writing because of what he discovered while inspecting his chakra coils.

'**Anyway, since you are able to read the ancient writing, this will be much easier. You will need to recite the ritual that is written on the scroll and you will sign your name the same way that you did with the Toad contract.'**

With that been said, Naruto followed Kyuubi's instructions. Upon signing his name on blood, his name started glowing and after a couple of minutes the glow faded. Naruto closed the scroll and with a puff of smoke, it disappeared.

'Okay fox, I have done what you asked me, now what?'

'**Now the hand seals that you will use are the same but the only difference is that the first and last hand seal will be oni, the thirteen hand seal, which is only to be used by those who have demon blood. Anyone else who tries and use it will receive a nasty surprise' **Kyuubi laughed **'and before you ask me what does the oni hand seal looks like just close your eyes and you will see the way your hands must be positioned.'**

'What do you mean with _they will receive a nasty surprise_?'

'**Lets just say that something will happen to their chakra, more specifically, their chakra capacity will be cut proportional to the amount of chakra they used to perform the seal'**

'……..'

'**You really are an idiot meatbag. In simple words lets say that the Uchiha tries to copy one of my techniques and yes all my techniques require the oni hand seal, and lets pretend that he uses 25 percent of his total chakra for the technique that he copied. Upon completing the hand seals and using the chakra for the technique, he will loose that same amount of chakra from his total chakra capacity permanently, this is due to the fact that he does not posses fox demonic blood like you do. So if I were to train you, you will be the only mortal to be able to use my techniques.'**

'……...'

'**Come one kit… I know that you are stupid but even I did not think that you could be that stupid… I explained as simple as I could!'**

'I am not stupid Kyuubi no Baka!!!'

'It's just that all this is amazing!'

'**I will pretend that you did not insulted me, now do the hand seals and use a small amount of chakra, now, this is no regular summon, as you already know, this is a Kuchiyose Kitsune no Jutsu. Now kit, give it a try.'**

'Alright, here goes nothing'

"**Kuchiyose Kitsune no Jutsu"**

With that a poof of smoke appeared revealing two creatures. The creatures that appeared in front of Naruto were two ordinary foxes. To the summoner's surprise, the little fox jump from his arms and ran towards the recently summoned foxes.

'Kyuubi?'

'**Interesting meatbag, out of all the foxes, you summoned those two'**

'What is so special about them? They just look like ordinary foxes'

'**Kit, to quote your former sensei, _look underneath the underneath_, look carefully at the interaction between the two adult foxes and the small one'**

'The little one seems happy, it looks like they know each other….. wait….. are you telling me that the foxes I summoned are the kit's dead parents?'

The demon fox laughed **'Well kit, it seems that you are not so stupid after all and before you ask how is that possible I will explain. In this world there are several animals that you can make summoning contracts with such as slugs, dogs, birds, just to mention a few. These creatures live in a parallel dimension per say. Some of these creatures chose to live in this realm and when they die in your world, they return to were originally they are from. I am an example of them.'**

'So, can the little fox go back with their parents?'

'**I am afraid that is not possible, the little one is still alive, once she dies, she will be able to go back with them. That doesn't mean though that the three of them can't spend time together, as long as you have sufficient chakra to maintain the summoning. Unlike other animals, us foxes require a constant amount of chakra release by the summoner to remain in this realm. The more powerful the fox you summon the more chakra you will need to keep the creature summoned in your world.'**

'Hey fox… you are getting soft'

The fox got a little bit upset **'What do you mean that I am getting soft you insolent meatbag! I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!'**

'Whatever foxy'

'**SUCH INSOLENSE!'**

'So as long as I have the chakra to keep summon up the three of them can be together, correct?'

'**Yes'**

'Ha… I knew it… you may look like a bid bad fox, but you are nothing but a softy!!!! otherwise, why would you have told me that the three of them could be together as long as I had the necessary chakra… gotcha foxy!'

Kyuubi sweet dropped knowing that Naruto was right and his argument was valid.

'**Damn you meatbag, been inside you is starting to take its toll on me'** The Kyuubi thought to itself.

Naruto looked at the three foxes and he couldn't but feel a little bit jealous. He had always wondered how would it feel to be loved and have a family.

'Damn what am I thinking, I should be happy for the little one' Naruto thought to himself.

After a while Kyuubi said **'Brat, unsummon them and use more chakra this time, try to use half of your total capacity'**

'Nope'

'**WHAT!?!?!?!?'**

'I said NOPE, I just want the three of them to be able to be together'

Kyuubi just wanted to kill Naruto for defying it. **'Alright meatbag, I guess there is a way around so that the kit can be with their family'**

'Jejejeje, I knew you will see it my way…. Kyu-chan'

'**INSOLENT MEATBAG!?!?! HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME WITH SUCH FAMILIARITY, AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I AM A FEMALE!'**

'Uhh… I didn't know, I just guessed….. wait, are you telling me that the mighty Kyuubi is a girl!?!?!?!... wow!... I have seen a lot of weird things in my life but this one takes the cake!' Kyuubi only growled.

'Wow, so you are a girl…. Okay Kyu-baachan, how are we going to help our little friend?'

A vein popped on Kyuubi's head but ignored him, she was too tired to argue with the 'meatbag' as Kyuubi called him when she was upset at him.

'**Alright kit….'** She did not finish when once again she was interrupted by Naruto

'Ha, I knew that you were a softy, what happened to the _meatbag_ insult'

Now Kyuubi was getting really pissed due to Naruto's immature behavior.

'**ALRIGHT MEATBAG NO BAKA! OPEN YOUR MOUTH ONCE AGAIN AND YOU WILL REGREAT IT…listen brat, remember one thing, payback is a bitch, specially coming from me' ……….. 'Now that I have your attention, there is a way for the kit to stay with their family but there will be two problems. The first problem is that since she is not death, her presence in the other realm will create a instability. In order to fix that problem you have two options, one will be to constantly pumping chakra to a seal that I will have to put on you, which I do not recommend because your chakra signature will always be active and you will never be able to suppress it. Or, you will have to use twice the chakra per summon, but then again, you might have to do both, pay the double cost and keep pumping chakra…. The second problem is that she will not be able to permanently stay in the other realm. The reasons I will not explain but you will have to trust me on this one. The best I could do is help her stay with their parents no more than 12 hours per day…. So tell me meatbag, what will you do?'**

Naruto thought for a while and responded

'Alright Kyuu-chan I don't have a problem with your options. I definitely do not want the seal option since it will not help me when I try to hide or be stealthy, I just hope that I only will have to pay the double chakra cost per summon, and I do not think that the little fox will mind spending some time with me'

'**You are a noble one kit. You have earned my admiration…. You are worthy of my training.' **

'**I was going to train you anyway seen how there are so many people after you'** Kyuubi thought to herself, but of course she wanted to make sure that Naruto will be worthy of her teachings.

'**Listen well meatbag, when I am done with you, you will become a force to be reckoned with. I will make the necessary arrangements so that the little one can go back with her parents, in the meanwhile, you will keep training your summoning skills, now I will need you to dispel the other foxes so you can continue with your training, also, whenever you are with the little one, you are to train her, for she will become your standard summon fox.'**

'I understand Kyuubi, and thank you'

Naruto looked at the three foxes and he approached them. The little fox seemed so happy of been reunited with her family, then with a poof of smoke the two summoned foxes disappear. At that, it seemed as the little fox got sad since she was not able to be with her parents anymore. Naruto grabbed the little fox and carried her to his arm. The little fox then immediately jumped from Naruto's arms and went straight to Naruto's backpack as if she was looking for something. He was surprised when she saw grabbing one of the ramen cups and giving it to him.

"Hehehehe, it seems that I was right, you are a ramen eater freak, just like myself."

To that the little fox growled as if she did not approved of his comment.

"I was just kidding little one, hey… do you understand me?"

"……." The little fox just stared at him

"What am I thinking… I am talking to a fox… if anyone sees me they will think that I am crazy"

The little fox pushed the ramen cup to him so he grabbed some hot water and then gave it to the little one so she could eat it.

"Alright, Kyuu-chan said that I was to practice my summoning technique, she also said that I was to use twice as much chakra than for a regular summon. I wonder what will happen if I use the same amount of chakra as the last summon."

With that said he made the hand seals and shouted **"Kuchiyose Kitsune no Jutsu" **A poof of smoke was cleared to reveal one fox, just like the other two that he summoned before.

"Alright, lets try it again, with much more chakra this time" After dismissing the fox, he did some hand seals and once again he shouted **"Kuchiyose Kitsune no Jutsu"** After the smoke was cleared, a two tailed fox appeared. This fox was at least twice as big as the previous foxes. The summoned fox looked at Naruto and something unexpected happened. The fox bowed before Naruto and said

"**You must be Naruto-Sama. Kyuubi-Sama has informed me and all the other foxes that you are the first mortal to obtain the contract with the foxes. What is your command, Naruto-Sama?"**

Naruto stared at the fox and thought 'Wow, she surely works fast!'

"Uh….. errrr…. I was just testing my abilities to summon you guys… I noticed that you have two tails…. I thought that the only fox with multiple tails was Kyuu-chan"

The two tailed fox was skeptical at the way Naruto referred to Kyuubi with such familiarity and spoke.

"**Naruto-Sama, it is not wise to refer to Kyuubi-Sama in such a familiar way…… she has…… a bit of a temper, if you know what I mean. Regarding the number of tails that I possess Kyuubi-Sama is the fox that has the most tails. The more tails a fox possess the more power it has, in Kyuubi-Sama's case, she is the Lord of Foxes since she is the only one that possesses nine tails. Power wise, I am in the same level as the ones you will call Jounin. Is there anything else that I can do for you Naruto-Sama?**

"No, that will be it, thank you" and with that the two tailed fox disappeared in a poof of smoke.

After the fox was gone he thought to himself 'That's weird, I did not feel my chakra been drained to keep up the summon as Kyuubi said…. I will have to ask her about that next time I see her'

"Alright, now let's try this away with all my remaining chakra….."

"**Kuchiyose Kitsune no Jutsu!"**

An enormous poof of smoke appeared and once dissipated Naruto was terrified to what he saw and he remembered something that Kyuubi told him _"**…listen brat, remember one thing, payback is a bitch, specially coming from me"**_

Naruto could only mutter…

"I am so fucking dead"

With an evil grim the summoned creature said

"**Yes you are……"**

"K-K-K-Kyuu-b-b-b-bi!?!?!??!!?" a terrified Naruto stuttered

"**Yes meatbag…. I have to tell you, you stutter even more than that Hyuuga"** Kyuubi was trying to control her laughter.

"A-A-A-A-Aren't you s-s-s-s-ssu-p-p-p-p-p-p-ppposed t-t-t-t-t-to be locked i-i-i-i-i-inside me?"

"**Hehehehe, you said the key word…. I am supposed to, but I am out here, now am I"**

Naruto only nodded

"**I guess I will change into my humanoid form, I do not want to attract anyone's attention with my full demon form"**

Before changing, she puffed out of existence. Naruto could only be skeptical because for a minute Kyuubi was there and then, she disappeared.

----Naruto's mindscape----

"Hey Kyuubi…. what happened?" ……. "Not that I do not appreciate not turning me to a meatbag, but why did disappeared?"

"**Well kit, it seems that you ran out of chakra to keep the summon, that is the reason why I am not out there anymore… but it was nice been out there, been able to stretch my legs… that is something I have not done over twelve years, and believe me when I say that this damn cage is way to small for me."**

"Now that you mention running out of chakra I noticed something when I was practicing my summoning skills."

Kyuubi nodded her head indicating him to continue.

"You said that while doing the summoning I will be releasing chakra constantly in order to keep the summon, but when I summoned a two tailed fox I did not feel my chakra been drained at all, yet, when I summoned you, you were only out there for a couple of seconds until you disappeared."

"**Well kit, I am not surprised"** Kyuubi responded

"**I think that I should tell you something that I found while inspecting your chakra coils a little while ago."**

"**As I mentioned, before, your chakra coils are in good condition, but there was something that got my attention. Something, rather unique."**

"What was it?"

"**Well, you are aware that you have an insane amount of chakra and stamina, even without my own, your levels have always been way above normal."**

"Yes, I remember the closet pervert saying something about that" referring to Ebisu

"**That amount of chakra and stamina is not normal. Everyone else thought that it was just a side effect of me being sealed in you, but that is not the reason"**

"Then… what is it?"

"**While inspecting your chakra coils I noticed two unique chakra lines. Those lines are not supposed to be on ordinary people. Unless you belong to a very powerful clan."**

"Uhhh… Kyuubi…. care to be more specific?"

"**Those chakra lines are bloodline limits. But that is not all. It has always been assumed that a human can only have a single bloodline limit. Yet, you have to chakra lines, which indicates the presence of two of them."**

"Anosa… anosa!!!! I have to bloodline limits!?!?!??!" A clearly exited Naruto exclaimed

"**Well….. yes and no"**

"…." Naruto just raised an eyebrow indicating that he had no idea of what Kyuubi was talking about.

"**You see, each one of those chakra lines is an indication of a bloodline limit, however, only one of them have always been active."**

"**Do you want to guess which one is it?"**

"My chakra capacity and stamina?"

"**Hahahaha, you are not so stupid kid. You are correct, your chakra capacity and your stamina is one of your bloodline limits. If you have not noticed, every time you are in a tough fight, your total chakra and stamina increases dramatically"**

"Usooooooooooooo! That is awesome!!!!!!!! What about the second chakra line?"

"**Well, that one has not been activated"**

"Do you know what is it?"

"**No, but I have a pretty good idea of what it might be"**

"Really!?!?!?! Then tell me, what is it!"

The Kyuubi smiled and thought to herself **'hehehe kit, that I will keep to myself…. until I see fit for you to know'**

"**Well kit, that one is for me to know and for you to not know" **A big grin in Kyuubi's face was seen.

Naruto was pissed, but he knew when not to piss the fox off. The only thing that was heard was a mumbling of foxes, and how they were stupid.

"**I HEARD THAT YOU MEATBAG!!"**

"**Well meatbag, as I just told you, you have an activated and a deactivated bloodline limit within you which is unique. You are the first mortal ever with them. But that is not what got my attention."**

"Are you saying that there is more?"

"**Hehehe, that is right. A bloodline chakra line runs independently from your chakra system but both of your lines were intertwined."**

"….?"

"**I am not sure of the meaning either, but I have a couple of theories." "The first one is that your chakra/stamina bloodline is dominant over the other one, therefore, your second bloodline will remain dormant" "The second possibility is that you are yet to tap to your second bloodline" "The third one is that perhaps that the reason why your second bloodline is deactivated is because it is merging with your first bloodline" "And the fourth one, which you will be lucky if it happens, is that your second bloodline will be activated soon since you are reaching puberty. After that happens, both of your bloodlines will combine forming a new bloodline" "Remember one thing though, this are just hypothesis of what may happen"**

"That is amazing fox!!! But still that does not answer my first question. Why is it that my chakra was not fading away when I summoned the two tailed fox.?"

"**Well, before I answer that question, there is something that I need to check on first. If my assumption is correct, it will have to deal with your second bloodline limit. Just give me a few moments to find out"**

After that Kyuubi's chakra surrounded Naruto. After a couple of minutes the chakra receded.

'**He surely is a lucky one….'** Kyuubi thought

"**Alright kit, it seems I was right. It is not in my knowledge why, but by summoning the two tailed fox, your second bloodline activated. I am almost positive of what the bloodline might be, but there is a small chance that is not what I think. Before I explain you, I will need for you to go to a small village near from here and obtain sheets of elemental paper. These will give me the answers that I seek. You are two acquire elemental papers for fire, water, wind, earth and thunder. Once you obtain them, contact me. Until them I will rest, and while you are at it, make sure to get another type of clothing. You are an easy target wearing that color"**

"Alright Kyuubi, but before I leave….. why are you helping me?"

"**Simple kit. You are of no use to me if you are weak. You are still the target of Akatsuki, and if we are to survive, you must be strong."**

With that said, Naruto woke up on the real world, just to find out that the little fox had a stack of ramen cups in front of Naruto. He sweatdropped and said

"You are still hungry!!!!! You just ate 3 of my cups!!!"

The little fox just put her head down.

"Sorry little one, I did not mean to scream… is just that damn! You do eat a lot for someone as little as you"

The little fox just looked at him

"Hehehe, I guess I should not be talking, since I also eat waaaaay too much. Alright, let me get some more boiled water for the cups so you can eat."

After the little fox satiated her appetite, she jumped to Naruto's lap and got inside his jacket (AN // just picture Akamaru inside Kiba's jacket)

Naruto smiled at the fact that a little animal showed him more affection in less than an hour, than what he has experienced combined in his twelve years of life. At that, a small tear ran across his cheek.

"Well little one, we better get going and get those elemental papers that Kyuu-chan talked about. I guess I should also get you a name, seeing that we will be spending a lot of time together… anyways we better get going."

To that the little fox cuddle herself in Naruto's jacket and went to sleep. In the meantime, Naruto packed everything and headed to the next village.

'**If my theory proves to be correct, the kit will be able to wield all of my power within the next 10 years, and I will be able to return home' **Kyuubi thought and smiling went to sleep

It was about 4 p.m. when Naruto arrived to a small nearby village. The little fox awoke, smiled and jumped off Naruto's jacket as a smell got her attention. Naruto ran after the little fox and was able to catch her before she jumped to a food stand.

"Gotcha little one…." Naruto sweatdropped when he realized that he was in front of a food stand, meaning that the little fox was still hungry.

"I can't believe you…. you ate 10 of my ramen cups and you are still hungry???"

The little fox smiled while everyone else in the food stand stared at Naruto in disbelief that such a little fox could have eaten such a quantity.

The little fox jumped from Naruto's hand and landed into the counter grabbing and eating the food. A crowd of really pissed off costumers wanted to kill the little fox since she ate all of their food in a couple of seconds.

'Aw shit… we better run' Naruto thought. He grabbed the little fox from her fur and starting running like crazy, been closely followed by a mob of hungry and angry costumers.

After a couple of minutes, they were able to loose the angry mob. Naruto placed the little fox on the floor and said

"Well little one, you are definitely a mischievous one. Wait, that is it!!! I will call you Mischief."

To that the little fox smiled, jumped to Naruto's arm and gave him a small lick on his cheek as if she approved her new name.

"Alright Mischief, we better get looking for those elemental papers"

After a couple of minutes, Naruto found a store that he assumed Shinobi accessories were sold. Upon entering he saw nothing but shinobi related accessories such as clothing, weapons, scrolls, wire and more. First he went to the clothing section because he remembered that the Kyuubi told him to get some other color clothing, because he had to admit it. That orange jumpsuit of his was literally yelling to the enemy _'I am over here!!! Kill me!!!'_

He got three pairs of shinobi type pants, making sure that there were not bright colors. As well as several shirts, a couple of trench coats, a bigger bag, as well as several scrolls. He knew how to seal items into scrolls, Ero-Sennin showed him how to do it. He also got some more shurinken and kunais, as well as a couple of exploding tags. He approached the counter and asked the person in charge of the store.

"Excuse me sir, were can I get some elemental paper?"

The old man who was in charge of the store went to a back room and returned with five small boxes of papers. The old man said

"Young man, here are the five elemental papers. Do you know how do they work?"

"Not really, a friend of mine asked me for them"

"So they are for your friend?"

"Not really, she told me that she needed to test me out on something"

"Hmm… I am guessing that she wants to find out your elemental affinity"

"Since you are getting so many items, I will let you have the elemental papers for free, but on one condition"

"What is your condition?"

"Simple, just used them right now, I always enjoy seen the expressions of young shinobi when they find out their elemental affinity, and before you ask me how do I know that you are a shinobi, the answer is quite simple, why would a non-shinobi come to this store and by so many items if they are not for them"

"Hehehehe, you got me on that one old man."

"So tell me young shinobi, what village do you belong to anyway?"

Naruto's eye saddened and he replied with a soft voice "None… I once lived in Konoha, but I was banished for reasons that I do not wish to discuss"

"I understand young one."

The old man put the five elemental papers next to each other and said.

"Fire, water, thunder, earth and wind. As you know those are the five basic elements a ninja can master. Now push some of your chakra into all the papers at once, and will see what your elemental affinity is."

Naruto did as the old man asked and pushed his chakra into the papers. The result was something unexpected. The old man's eye widened and with shock he said.

"T-This is impossible….."

To that Naruto asked the old man "What is impossible?"

"Kid look down at the papers. Around 98 percent of all shinobi have only affinity for a single element, meaning that they learn jutsus from that element much faster and less chakra is required to perform them. The remaining 2 percent have affinity for two elements. But you kid, have showed to have affinity for three elements; that is something that has never been heard off."

"Kid one of the papers was cut in half, meaning that you have a wind affinity, a second one is soaked, meaning that you have a water affinity, and the third one became dust, meaning that your third affinity is earth."

(AN // Hey guys… can you guess what the second bloodline is from the previous paragraph?")

"Wait here kid, there is something more that I want to see."

The old man went to the back of the store and after a few minutes he returned with another box. He opened and took out a piece of paper out of it.

"This kid, is a special paper that test for presence of sub elements. Combination of certain chakra affinities produces some subelements. I only know of a single subelemnt and that is wood. That was the Shodaime's subelement when his earth and water style affinities combined. Now, I want you to try to pump some chakra to this paper. There is a high possibility that nothing will happen seen how you are so young, but you surprised me when you showed affinity for three elements."

Naruto did as he asked and pumped chakra to the paper.

The old man looked at Naruto and said "Hmmm… nothing happened, so that means that you do not have a subelement but you should not feel bad, since you got a triple elemental affinity, and that is something rather unique."

Naruto paid and left the store thanking the old man. The old man stood next to the door and said to himself 'I do not know the reasons of why you are no longer part of Konoha, but this discovery is something amazing that I need to notify to your former village."

As he turned around, he saw something that captured his eyes and left him in a state of shock. The subelemental paper had changed. A very small plant appeared from it, surrounded by a thin frost of ice.

"This is amazing…." the old man said "His water and wind elements combined to form ice……and his earth and water elements combined to make a plant, wood to be more specific, just like the Shodaime…. could he be related to the Shodaime!?

**AN:** So, what do you think guys?... before you ask me, yes, Naruto has the Mokuton ability of the Shodaime as well as the ability to manipulate ice. In case that you ask how he can use Mokuton, in the previous chapter it was revealed that Tsunade and Jiraiya had a child who end up been Arashi. Arashi is Naruto's father, which makes him, Tsunade's and Jiraiya's grandson, making him, Shodaime's relative since Tsunade is Shodaime's granddaughter. Wow… these are 17 pages on MS Word. I already know what I will be writing for the next couple of chapters so please be patient. Since many of you asked via email to make them longer, it will take a little bit longer for the chapters to be released, seen as I am in the process of updating the first 3 chapters. I am almost done with the final update of Ch1… you know what to do… please R&R

Oh yeah… next chapter will be entitled **"Revelations"** Until next time.


	6. Revelations

Heya guys!!

I want to thank you for all the replies and e-mails that you have send me. Up to this point there is a tie in the pairing between NaruXTen and NaruXOC, therefore, there might be a chance that I will be making a NaruXTenXOC harem style, then again, it may be just one of them. There will be romance in this fanfic and you get to decide its content… whether is light lime, lemon, or very lemony

**stringer13: **Up to this point, I am not planning on reviving the Yondaime… maybe later if the plot starts changing

**Lighting-Squall:** Hmmm… that is a great idea for pairing, will take that in consideration.

**Angel of Choas:** I only mentioned the Shodaime so far because I was only writing of Mokuton, but I have to give you credit regarding the Nidaime… you read my mind….. shhhhh… don't tell anyone, besides that was just an ability, not a bloodline limit.

**Demonkid:** Thx… I have always hated writing stuff, but I am actually enjoying writing this fanfic.

**narutofan445:** You never know, maybe he will :p

**The Dragon Blood Guard: ** I have already considered the addition of weapons, but I definitely will not add those three you mentioned since it will implicate a crossover and I hate crossovers.

**g 52 goodman:** Thx for the review my friend. I considered the wood and ice abilities sub elements, yet the ability of ice as a bloodline will be explained later on. Meaning he has affinity for 3 elements and 2 sub elements… yes, it sounds that Naruto is slightly overpowered, but there is a catch that I will explain later on the story… the fact that I am considering his chakra/stamina a bloodline does not mean that it will not be exhausted during battle, just remember something… Kyuubi has unlimited/infinite chakra…. do you get where I am going??? If you do, then shhhhh… don't say anything 'cuz is a surprise….

**Theteacher:** uhh.. buddy… there are +66K fanfics of Naruto in this website… just because two people happened to have a very similar idea that does not mean that it was literally copied… Take for example the story Mizukage and Red Crymsom Dragon… Both develop around Naruto becoming the Mizukage, creating and embargo on Konoha, blah blah blah….

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thx dude…. I will try to update as soon as I can, unfortunately, due to my academics, work and research, I might be doing weekly updates…

I started writing this chapter on 02/27/07 1600 hrs and wow!!!! 2162 hits, 27 reviews, 15 favorites and 27 alerts… sniff sniff thank you all guys…

On a more serious note. I appreciate the reviews, and so that you guys know, the more you review, the more ideas I get. Indirectly you guys have changed the story at least twice from my original plot. Your reviews, give me great ideas.

Now lets get down to the goodies… here is Chapter five!!!!!!!!

Last Chapter

"_This is amazing…." the old man said "His water and wind elements combined to form ice……and his earth and water elements combined to make a plant, wood to be more specific, just like the Shodaime…. could he be related to the Shodaime!?_

**Chapter 5; Revelations**.

--At the Hokage's Tower—

Jiraiya had to restrain Tsunade since she was close to annihilating each and every member of the council of elders for exiling her grandson. Tsunade tried to calm down as much as possible, yet her anger was so much, that not even Jiraiya was able to hold her back. The Toad Sannin called upon five ANBU members so that the six of them could manage to somewhat restrain the Hokage from assassinating the Council members. After a couple of minutes of struggle, Jiraiya along with the five ANBU members were able to convince Tsunade from doing anything stupid.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAVE DONE YOU BUNCH OF STUPID IDIOTS" This was the first phrase that Tsunade pronounced since the Councilmen arrived.

The council members knew quite well that Tsunade was going to be pissed, buy they never expected to be this angered.

"Tsunade, you must understand that it was done for the safety of the village. The child was too dangerous and he could have released the Kyuubi at any moment. Besides how can you be so sure that the kid has not been possessed by the demon all these years" Dansou asked.

"HAVE YOU EVER TAKEN THE TIME TO TALK TO HIM???? TO GET TO KNOW HIM AT ALL?"

"NO, YOU HAVE NOT!! YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN TOO IGNORANT TO SEE THAT NARUTO AND THE KYUUBI HAVE BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE TWO DIFFERENT ENTITIES."

"IF NARUTO WAS THE KYUUBI, DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT HE HAD TAKEN THE TIME TO GO WITH JIRAIYA AND SERCH FOR ME IN ORDER TO COME BACK TO THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A VILLAGE!?!?!"

"Tsunade…." Jiraiya interrupted "You are too emotional right now, let me talk to them" Tsunade only nodded her head in approval and Jiraiya stepped in front off the Council Members. Jiraiya was also extremely angered at them, but he was able to dominate the killer intent that he was going through.

"What I am about to tell you all, should only remain between us for the time been, Tsunade will decided whether or not this will be made public" Jiraiya stated.

"As you all know 12 years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and sealed the 9 tailed fox into Naruto. Have any of you wondered why Arashi chose Naruto to seal the demon in him?" Jiraiya asked

"The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto because he was an orphan and no parent would have allowed their child to go through such sacrificial ritual" Hiashi stated.

Jiraiya only smiled at the stupidity of the Hyuga.

"You are wrong eye-freak!" Jiraiya responded, causing the head house member of the Hyuga clan angered at such insult.

"What you all not know is that Arashi procreated a child in secret. As a matter of fact, he got married and kept his family in secret do to all the enemies that he had, mainly Kumo and Iwa" The council members were surprised at this revelation.

"Is the heir to the Kazama clan still alive?" One of the Council members asked

Jiraiya could only smirk with an evil grin "Oh… he is very much alive" He said. "As a matter of fact, he stood before you not too many hours ago."

Many of the Council Members were in disbelief as they started putting the pieces together.

"Are you telling us that the heir to the Kazama clan is….." a voice asked

"Yes, the son of the Fourth Hokage is no other than Uzumaki Naruto, and you stupid fools banished him with out the Hokage's consent. Do you have any idea what that means!!! Arashi chose Naruto as the container for the Kyuubi because as a father he could have not asked anyone else to sacrifice their own child!!!!" Jiraiya started raising his voice.

"We never knew that…. If we were informed……" a Council member responded.

"But you have not only exiled the son of the Fourth… the Council has utterly and royally fucked and messed with the wrong person. You have all exiled a Shinobi with the greatest potential ever." Jiraiya stated

"Care to elaborate?" Hiashi said

'Hmp' ……… "You do not know this, but Arashi possessed a bloodline which was the source of his incredible stamina and chakra, but also, Naruto is a descendent of both Shodaime and Nidaime. Do you understand what this means? Even if you only want to see Naruto as a weapon, do you have any idea what this can mean? Not only Naruto has his father's bloodline, but there is a possibility that he have also inherited Shodaime's bloodline. Two bloodlines in a single person…. Do you have any idea what this could mean?" Jiraiya explained

"Two bloodlines in a single person is something unheard off…. The mixing of them could possibly give birth to another bloodline, am I correct?" One of the Council members said.

"Correct… just pray to Kami that Naruto does not develop a hate towards this village, because if he does, then all of us will be fucked beyond belief!"

"Jiraiya, there is something that I do not understand…" one of the elders said "How can Naruto be related to both, the Shodaime and Nidaime… that is make no sense"

Jiraiya sighed "You all know that Tsunade was the granddaughter of the Shodaime, correct?" Every Council Member nodded "What you do not know, is that Tsunade had a son, who was Arashi"

The Councilmen were shocked at that revelation… "So that means that…."

"Exactly you fucking moron, you all exiled not only the son of the Fourth, but you also exiled the Grandchild of the Fifth Hokage and a descendent of the First and Second Hokage… you all have exiled the descendent of FOUR HOKAGES!!!!"

That revelation left everyone, with the exception of Tsunade and Jiraiya speechless. Tsunade looked at one of the ANBU and said "Contact all of Naruto's friends, as well as their Jounin instructors and that Academy professor Iruka… if there are anyone who can bring Naruto back to us, it's them….."

"Hokage-Sama…" the ANBU said "Team Guy, along with Team 8 and 9 are currently in missions and are not expected back until 4 more days"

"Very well, then, in five days I want all of them in my office first thing in the morning, as well as all of you." Tsunade said referring to all the Council Members "In the meantime, I want 5 ANBU squads start an immediate search for Naruto, if he does not want to come back, just follow him and report back to me. Whomever dares to lay a finger on him, will be stripped off their Shinobi rank as well as their citizenship as a Konoha resident."

Four days later, the five ANBU squads returned to Konoha without any news of Naruto's whereabouts. Both, Tsunade and Jiraiya were terribly depressed and they were wondering whether or not Naruto was safe… upon seeing Tsunade's preoccupation, Jiraiya said

"Hime, Naruto is just fine…. He might be hard headed but he is smart and knows how to take care of himself, we both know that. We should have more trust on our Grandson"

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a soft kiss on the lips and said "I know that, but I am still concern for him… Akatsuki is after him…."

"Thank you Jiraiya, for been here with me… I doubt that I could have survived all this by myself…"

Five days later, the Rookie 9 (minus 2), Team Gai, their Jounin instructors and Iruka were standing before the Councilmen Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"My eternal and youthful rival, do you know why Hokage-Sama has summoned us here?" Gai asked

"Neh? Did you say something Gai?" The lazy Jounin asked

"KAKASHI YOUR HIP ATTITUDE WILL NOT EXTINGUISH MY YOUTHFUL FLAMES!" (AN // Guess who said that)

"Guy-Sensei, no one could ever extinguish your flames of youth!" Mini-Guy said

"Oh Lee!"

"Guy-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-Sensei!"

"Huuu… Guy?... I do not think that Hokage-Sama is in a good mood to put up with this right now" Kakashi said. Guy and Lee nodded after seeing the killer intent emanating from Tsunade.

"The reason why I have summoned you is that I want to ask the Jounin instructors whether or not you see fit for your students to learn the truth of what really happened 12 years ago"

"Do you think it is appropriate Hokage-Sama?" Asuma asked

"Unfortunately it is. The Council did something without my authorization….. the results could be devastating….. that is the reason why I asked you whether or not all you see fit for these Genins to learn the truth of what happened back then" Tsunade replied

Everyone nodded in approval. All the Gennins were confused since they had no idea what was going on.

"Alright then, I guess we should start from the beginning." Tsunade said. At this, the Hokage started informing the younger generation of what really happened with the Kyuubi and how he was sealed inside Naruto. She also explained about his heritage, as well as his bloodline and his exile. After this explanation, all the Gennin were amazed at the revelation and started looking at Sakura with eyes that read 'Sakura, you have really fucked up this time' Tsunade saw the reaction of the Genins and demanded an explanation. Everyone was silent for a while since nobody wanted to 'tell on her' until Sakura decided to speak.

"Hokage-Sama…. a few days ago….. when Naruto was discharged from the Hospital, I did and said things without thinking…. and I know that I hurt him…"

"Explain yourself!" Tsunade demanded

While Sakura explained everything that took place a few days ago, an old man approached the Hokage's office.

"May I help you sir?" Shizune asked

"I certainly do hope so young lady" The old man said

"You see, I have a small store in a nearby village that is located five days from here… exactly five days ago, a young child of around 12 years of age arrived to my store and what happened then surprise me…. He say that he once belong to this village" To that the old man started explaining Shizune everything that happened. By the description given by the old man, Shizune knew that it was Naruto. Shizune grabbed the old man from his shirt and immediately took him to Tsunade's office.

Inside the office, Tsunade was infuriated due to Sakura's confession. She was about to beat the living pulp out of here when Shizune entered the room with the old man with him.

"What is the meaning of this Shizune!?!?!?!?" A clearly pissed off Hokage asked.

"Tsunade-Sama, it is regarding Naruto… this person has information regarding him." Tsunade nodded her head indicating the old man to step forward and speak.

"Fifth Hokage…." The old man said "Five days ago, a young child arrived into my store where I sell Shinobi-related items. The young man was wearing an orange jumpsuit, he was blond with blue eyes and whisker type marks on his cheeks. He purchased several things and before he was about to pay, he asked me for some elemental papers. He said that a friend of him wanted to test him on something, I assumed that it was to find his elemental affinity so I let him have the papers free of charge as long as he used them at the spot."

"Upon pumping his chakra, something incredible happened…. Three out of the five elemental papers reacted, which is unique seen that only 2 percent of the Shinobi population has an affinity for two elements, while the rest have a mono affinity. The young one showed affinity for water, earth and wind." The old man grabbed a box from his bag and opened it revealing the three reacted pieces of paper. Everyone was surprised to this… how could Naruto have shown affinity for three elements…. That was something incredible.

"But Hokage-Sama, that is not all…." The old man said "Upon seen the young's triple elemental affinity I decided to test him on sub elements, and the results… to say shocking is nothing compared to what I felt." The old man grabbed another box from his bag and opened in front of them. Everyone was surprised to see that inside the box was a little plant surrounded by a thin layer of ice.

Kakashi revealed his sharingan and said "This is impossible, the plant is in perfect equilibrium with earth type and water type manipulation, along with an independent chakra system around it…. Only the Shodaime could have done that" Everyone was skeptical to Kakashi's statement and he proceed to say "But that is not all, the ice covering the plant… also has an independent chakra system, very much to a Kekei-Genkai from the Land of Waves!"

"YOSH!!! NARUTO-KUN'S YOUTHFULNESS HAS PROPELLED HIM TO NEW LEVELS, MAKING OUR POWER OF YOUTH DIM IN COMPARISON TO HIS MIGHTY YOUTHFULLNESS, AS WELL….." Gai did not finish up because he felt a killer intent of a very pissed off Hokage.

Now the Hokage was really pissed at the Council Members "Do you have any idea of what this means!!!!!!!! Naruto not only has a triple elemental affinity, but he also has the Mokuton ability from my grandfather, and to top it up, he has developed his own Kekei-Genkai." ….. "Yamato….." the Hokage said and an ANBU appeared out of nowhere… "Please explain the abilities of the Mokuton to the Council…"

"Hi Hokage-Sama…" Yamato responded "The Mokuton was a bloodline limit unique to the Shodaime… it gave him the ability to manipulate both earth and water elements to such a degree that he was able to create trees… pretty much all of Konoha was created due to the Mokuton…. It also has a second and rather unique ability… that is the ability to control and suppress any kind of demonic chakra… in order words, since I am assuming that Naruto has tapped into his Mokuton abilities due to the creation of that plant, he now has the ability to completely control the Kyuubi, that doesn't mean though, that he can control its powers, but what it is for sure is that thanks to the Mokuton, there is no way that the Kyuubi can take control over Naruto. With training is guaranteed that Naruto will be able to control all of the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Well…." Tsunade said "What should I do with all of you Council members?"

At this point all of the Council members started sweating. They knew that they were in deep shit. They were also praying to Kami that Naruto did not develop a hatred towards Konoha, otherwise they will surely be doomed.

"It is obvious that Naruto is going to be training… that is a given, and sooner or later he will discover his Mokuton, along with his ice manipulation abilities. I am also sure that by the information given to use by the man, Naruto is already out of our Konoha's border and he could be in Suna, Iwa, Kumo or even Oto……. Lets just hope that in a couple of years, Naruto will not return seeking vengeance, because if he does, then we all surely perish." Tsunade said.

"I do not know who initiated this complot against Naruto, and banished him with falsified documentation, but as you all aware, that is a serious crime. I will further investigate and I will find out who is or are directly responsible for these actions, and whomever is guilty, he or she, along with their clan will be stripped off the Shinobi's lines."

"As far as you are concern Haruno, you better get out of my sight, before I do something that I will NOT regret, but before everyone is dismissed, all of you will be on the watch for Naruto while doing your missions, if you find him, do NOT engage him into combat… just try to persuade him to come back to Konoha…. That is all….. dismissed!" and with that said, all the Shinobi and council members disappeared. Tsunade was now able to let the repressed tears flow down as she embraced Jiraiya seeking comfort.

"Hime…. He is a good boy, he will not seek revenge…. we have to trust him."

- - 0 - -

--In an unknown location—

'Hey Kyuubi!?!'….. 'Fuzzball!!!! Why don't you answer to me?... I have been trying to contact you for the past five days….' Since he got no response, he closed his eye and meditated… after a while he found himself in his mindscape.

"**About time you showed up…."** The fox said

"What are you talking about….. I have been trying to contact you for the past five days and you never responded me…"

"**Well kit, it appears that our link has been somewhat blocked by your second bloodline, so at this point the only way we can communicate is like this, when you come to your mindscape."**

"**Did you do what I asked you?"**

"Yes, Kyuu-chan, as a matter of fact, I already know my elemental affinities"

"**Okay… so now you know that you have elemental affinities for water and earth… correct?"**

"Yep, and wind….." Naruto couldn't finish his statement since he was interrupted by Kyuubi

"**What do you mean wind too?"**

"When I tested my elemental affinities three of the elemental papers had a reaction and the old man at the store explained to me that I had a triple elemental affinity… he was surprised and even tested me for something he called sub-elements but nothing happen…"

"**Kit… that is not possible, since you have affinity for water and earth and due to your heritage, you should have at least one sub element…. Do you happen to have more of that sub elemental paper with you?"**

"Oh yeah… the old man gave me a sheet for every single element and the sub elemental one for free since I bought so man things….. Gama-Chan is hurt… it's is almost empty… I spend most of my savings" Naruto pouted

Kyuubi smiled at the immature behavior displayed by Naruto and then she said **"Well kit, at least you are not wearing that despicable color anymore…. Now what I want you to do is to pump chakra to that sub-elemental paper, the amount of chakra that I want you to use will be the equivalent to 10 Kage Bushins."**

"But Kyuu-Chan…. I already did that and nothing happened…."

Kyuubi only growled and said **"It does not matter, do it again… you will receive a surprise… that I guaranty you…"**

"Okay…. just don't get grumpy…." With that Naruto pumped chakra equivalent to 10 Kage Bushins and nothing happen to the paper "I told you Kyuu-Chan that nothing w…….." Naruto was interrupted when the paper started reacting. A small plant rooted from the paper and its size started to increase. Naruto dropped the piece of paper seeing as the plant kept growing and growing, by the time that it stopped growing, it was not a plant anymore, but a tree of the size of a two story house.

"**Hehehehe, I told you that you were for a surp……"** Kyuubi did not finished what she was saying because something got her attention…. A thin cover of ice started surrounding the tree

"**This is most unexpected kit…. It appears that the water element from your second bloodline, as well as your wind affinity combined forming ice, and possibly a new bloodline which is unique to you…. You are surely full of surprises…"**

"Uhhh… Kyuu-Chan… what is up with the popsicle tree anyways….?"

"**Kit… for starters let me ask you a question… have you heard of the Mokuton?"**

Naruto nodded his head and said "Yep, that was one of the only things that I learned from the Academy… the Mokuto was a ability unique to the Shodaime which……………….. uhhh… Kyuu-Chan are you telling me that I also have the ability to wield the Mokuton?"

"**That is correct kit, which also means that your second bloodline is the same as the Shodaime, making you a direct descendent and continuer of the Legacy of the First Hokage… but before you ask any questions, I think that it is time that you find out about your heritage…. Now close your eyes and I will do the rest."**

Naruto closed his eyes and flash of images starting going to his mind "What are all this images Kyuu-Chan?"

"**These are part of my memories… I will explain each and everyone of them so don't dare to interrupt me…." **Kyuubi started explaining how she was sealed in Naruto, as well as Arashi been his father and also been descendent of the Shodaime. **"Kit, you might not like what I am about to tell you, but it seems that the people you call Tsunade and Jiraiya are related to you… I first suspected that Tsunade was related to you when she was the only one that could easily and rapidly heal your wounds, meaning that both of you must have a very similar chakra signature…. This only takes place between family members… regarding that man you refer to as Ero-Sennin, your ability to learn the Rasengan and the Kuchiyose no Jutsu in such a fast rate is only heard of when Jutsus are passed down to their family members since they share a similar chakra signature as well, meaning that the abilities are easily passed on."**

"So…. What are you telling me Kyuu-Chan… is that my own family…. banished me?"

"**It seems that is correct, but there is something that I must tell you… whether or not they are familiar to your heritage is unknown to me. The reason I know all this is that everything that a fox sees and experiences, I also get that knowledge, is just like the Kage Bushin…. When you create a clone, all the knowledge the clone possesses is past to the caster of the Jutsu when the Bushin is dispelled."**

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing….he didn't care nor listened about the Bushin thing and how Tsunade and Jiraiya may not be familiar with Naruto's heritage… what he cared and was hurt about was that he was rejected and exiled by the people he considered his family…. who were actually his family. Naruto left his mindscape and started releasing a tremendous amount of chakra… oh boy, he was angry… angry was not the word that he could use to describe what he was feeling… it was more like hatred and rage towards his former village. He started releasing Kyuubi's chakra as well and with a roar he yelled

"DAMN YOU KONOHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" After that was said, a dome of wood and ice started surrounding Naruto and he found himself back into his mindscape

"**Kit…. you have just fully tapped into the Mokuton and the Hyoton, your new bloodline limit… I guess that you are ready for the training that I will give you… during the day you will train physically and while you sleep I will provide you with all of my memories… this will be done over the course of 10 years… after those ten years have passed, you will have the knowledge that I have accumulated over several millennia, as well as the knowledge of every Jutsu that I have seen and known, but you will have to train your body, for I will provide you with the knowledge of how to perform them, not the ability to perform them. You may also have to take in consideration that you might not have any talent with Katon and Raiton Jutsus, seen as you did not displayed any ability for them with the elemental papers…. but if that was to happen, you must not be concern seen as how you have the ability to control water, earth, wind, wood and ice. The last two should compensate for your possible lack or Katon and Raiton Jutsus."**

"I understand Kyuubi….. but there is something that I need to ask you… if I find out that Tsunade and Jiraiya were in fact aware of my heritage, and still decided to banish me… will you be willing to aid me….. in the destruction of that village?" Naruto asked with a dead serious tone.

"**Kit…. I will give you my answer in no less than five years… for you are to carefully think what you have just asked me… When you wake up, you will go to Snow Country, for there we will start our training in your Hyoton bloodline, as well as there is something that once belonged to me what I want to give you. In addition to that, while you are sleeping, I will enhance all your senses making them sharper, but there will be a small catch while updating your sight"**

"What is the catch?"

"**Most likely, your pupils will become like mines…. slits."**

"That is not so bad… before I go how can I fix our link so I can communicate with you so I don't have to come here all the time…"

"**What!?... don't you want to be here?"** Kyuubi asked

"I am talking that in the middle of a battle I don't want to get killed by going to my mindscape if I need to talk to you."

"**Unconsciously, you fixed the link when you tapped into your Mokuton ability. Also, the Mokuton has a second ability which is unknown to many… that is the ability to wield and suppress demonic chakra… more specifically my chakra…"**

"Why are you telling me all this Kyuubi?... I thought that you wanted to get out of the seal and destroy me along with Konoha?"

"**It is true that at a point that those were my intentions… but after spending 12 years inside of you, your personality have started affecting me, the same way mine has affected you."**

"What do you mean by that?..."

"**Simple, as you know I am the most powerful of the tailed demons and my only purpose in life was to destroy everything on my path…. But the main reason for this was when I found out that a certain hebi-teme killed my kits…."**

"So that is why you attacked Konoha…. To find Orochimaru….."

"**That is correct….. after been inside you for 12 years, parts of your personality have passed onto me… my hatred and thirst for destruction is just a shadow of what it used to be… the same way, your personality has drastically change during times of extreme stress and emotional outbreak… if it wasn't for my influence… you wouldn't have ask for my help a couple of minutes ago to destroy Konoha if you were to find out that those two banished you knowing your heritage."**

"Kyuubi, while you gave me part of your memories, I saw my mother… can you tell me more about her…?"

"**I am sorry kit, but that information I cannot provide you with, seen as I do not know it myself."**

"I understand… I have another question though…. You told me that after finding out my elemental affinities you were going to tell me why when I summoned the two tailed fox my chakra was not drained, but when I summoned you, my chakra was drained to sustain the summon…"

"**I was not sure about it myself, but now that is a fact that you possess the Mokuton ability, everything is much clearer. You see, the foxes that you will summon are no different from the foxes from your world… the only main difference is the fact that summoned foxes can talk, use chakra and transform into hybrid versions of themselves…"**

"What about Mischief?... will she also have those abilities?"

"**Yes she will be able too, once she goes back with her family… remember, she can only spend up to 12 hours in your world… if by then, she doesn't return, she will never be able to go back but she will keep all of her abilities."**

"I understand Kyuubi…. That is all I wanted to know…. So to Snow Country it is then…." With that said, Naruto returned to the real world…. He used a huge amount of chakra to break out of the wooden-ice dome that he was in.

Afterwards, he along with Mischief started their Journey to Snow Country.

- - 0 - -

--Konoha- -

Tsunade was on her office, along with Jiraiya. "Tsunade….. you felt that?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes, that was Naruto… I felt his chakra spike… For use to feel his chakra all the way from wherever he is… it is frightening… I just hope that he will be alright."

"Probably we should get someone to go and investigate the area from the chakra spike" Jiraiya suggested…

"Yes.. it is a good idea… we will send his friends… hopefully, they will be able to find him." With that said Tsunade called upon an ANBU and gave orders to notify the Rookie 9, along with Team Guy to be there the next morning for a mission. With that said, the ANBU disappeared.

"Where are you Naruto?... We miss you so very much." Tsunade said.

**AN:** YIKES!!! Another Chapter done… wohoooooooo!!! I just want to thank you all guys for the reviews… Unfortunately, from now on, I will only be able to update or write during the weekends… so probably all the other chapters will be ready every week or week and a half. Sorry guys, is just that with college, graduation approaching, research and my 3 jobs… I barely have enough time to write… luckily I don't have a GF… otherwise, I would not have any time to write this FanFic.

This chapter was shorter than the previous one. A lot of people have asked me whether or not, Naruto will go evil or he will stay on the good side… so I have decided to make a story that will complement this one. First I will finish this story, and then, I will write one that will start from the first third of this story with him going evil or staying as a good guy… MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!

SO… things to expect:

New Chapters every week/week and a half

An alternate story to this one

There will definitely be by popular demand a NarutoXMischief pairing on the story… whether will be on this one or the alternate story, I have not decided yet.

There will definitely be by popular demand a NarutoXTen-Ten pairing on the story… whether will be on this one or the alternate story, I have not decided yet.

Next Chapter; **Training Begings!!!**


	7. Training Begins

Hi guys!!!

Sorry for the late update, but I am about to graduate from College and there is a lot of paperwork involved around it. I will try to get the chapters to be around 5000 words (no less than that).

**griffin blackwood**: Ten-Ten is making her appearance in this chapter… with her intervention in this chapter, the naruXten pairing will start taking place.

**The Rogue Stallion:** Well, as it is, Naruto is very powerful, and if do the sand 'thingy' I will be overdoing it… next chapter will show what he will be using instead of sand.

Last Chapter

"_Yes.. it is a good idea… we will send his friends… hopefully, they will be able to find him." With that said Tsunade called upon an ANBU and gave orders to notify the Rookie 9, along with Team Guy to be there the next morning for a mission. With that said, the ANBU disappeared._

"_Where are you Naruto?... We miss you so very much." Tsunade said._

**Chapter 6; Training Begins.**

The next days the Rookie 9, along with Team Guy were in the Hokage's office. Tsunade explained to the shinobi of the chakra spike from the previous day and they were order to investigate the source. Jiraiya informed the Nins that there was a high possibility that they will encounter Naruto, seen how the chakra belonged to him.

"If you find Naruto, you are to try to persuade him to come back to Konoha. If you are not able to convince him, I will need for Aburame Shino to place one of his tracker bugs on Naruto so that we have an idea of were he will be. You all have to consider the possibility that he might initiate a fight…. if it comes to that" Tsunade's voice started braking down "You may use….. any necessary force…….. to take him down." "You are all dismissed and are to leave with in the next hour."

With that said, the shinobi left the office while Tsunade's heart started breaking apart do to the order that she gave. She didn't want to think about it, but she had to realize that there was a small possibility that Naruto will attack his friends. It hurt her that she might have, in some way, ordered Naruto's, her own grandson death.

An hour later, the group composed of 14 shinobi departed to the indicated location. About a week later they arrive to a forest that indicated the border between the Fire and Waterfall Village. What they saw them left them in complete and utter aw. A great part of the forest was covered with ice. Also, on the ground they were all able to find pieces of wood in a semicircular shape what were covered by a thin layer of ice. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and said "Naruto was definitely here; this whole portion of the forest is covered by ice which has the same characteristics and the same chakra system as the ice covered plant that the old man showed us a week ago. This is truly amassing, from what Tsunade-Sama told us, the chakra spike took place a week ago, yet this ice has not melted. We better off taking some samples of the ice and wood around here for further analysis."

"Will N-Naruto-Kun be a-alright?" the Hyuuga heir asked.

"I do not know Hinata-Sama, but I surely hope that he will not think that Hokage-Sama, Jiraiya-Sama and his friends abandoned him, otherwise, knowing Naruto and everything that happened to him that day…" Neji looked at Sakura "I can say for a fact, that he will seek revenge."

"What makes you think that Naruto will do that? He has always been a kind person, despite everything he went through, he always had a smile on his face, always motivating and pushing each and every one of use to always do our best." Ten-Ten replied.

"That was nothing but a mask." Shino answered getting everybody's attention

The Aburame continued "For a time I had my doubts, but a while ago my theory was confirmed. Every time that he was in front of us he smiled, that is true, but whenever he left, his mask disappeared and his true face showed up. A little before the Uchiha deserted, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto and I were at Ichiruka's place having some ramen. After a while we all went our different ways, but I was able to see how Naruto upon turning away from us had a sad face. At the beginning I didn't give it any importance, yet by some reason I was intrigued since I had never seen Naruto like that. After a while observing him, I realized that in front of us, Naruto was always the loud-idiot goofy type, yet, when the day was over, or he thought no one was near him, that very same face returned. What Neji said about Naruto seeking revenge is possible… a couple of days after I saw Naruto's true face for the first time, a placed a couple of my bugs on him. Those bugs had the ability to perceive people's emotions. What my bugs told me send a cold shiver through my spine. Naruto's predominant feelings were those of sadness, grief, sorrow and hatred. Yet, when he was around us, those feelings disappeared and were replaced with joy, and happiness. It was as if been with his friend was the source that fueled his life. Now with out that life source, the only thing left in his heart is sadness and sorrow. I am sure that Sakura should have known or suspected some of this seen how he was always after you" Shino finished speaking while looking at Sakura

Everyone's attention now turned to Sakura who coldly replied "I doubt it Shino, he was always just a loud idiot who got on my nerves every single day." Sakura received some stares from Ten-Ten, Hinata, Neji, Kiba and Chouji.

"How can you say that!?" Ten-Ten asked. "Practically, you are the reason why Naruto is no longer with use, if it wasn't for that stupid promise that you made him make, he will be with us right now!!" Everyone was surprised at this with the exception of the Gennins involved on the retrieval mission, along with Shikamaru.

"What promise are you talking about my youthful student?" Guy asked. "Neji told me that when they were about to leave, Sakura arrived at the Gates and made Naruto promise that he was going to bring Sasuke back for her. Sakura knew very well, that Naruto never will break a promise, since that is his Nindo, especial one done to her. She also knew that it was very dangerous mission, one which could easily be classified as an A-rank or even an S-Rank due to a couple of factors. The first one is that they were trying to retrieve an Uchiha, who is the holder of one of the most powerful bloodlines among the elemental countries. Second of all, the five sound shinobi that they fought were easily above Jounin level, yet, 5 Genin and 1 Chunnin were send to retrieve the Uchiha and third of all, Naruto was forced to fight Sasuke while the Uchiha was using a Kinjo's, the second stage of the Course Seal to be more specific."

"Then I have a proposition for you Ten-Ten" Sakura replied, "seen how much you 'care' for the 'dobe', why don't you do me a favor and whenever he comes back, you just keep him to yourself?" Ten-Ten was really pissed; she could not understand how Sakura could be so cold to the young boy who almost die to fulfill his promise to her.

'SLAP' was the only thing that was heard, as the echo of the sound travel along the forest. "You stupid IDIOT! do you have any idea what are you saying?" Ten-Ten asked after giving Sakura a slap across the face. "Despite the fact that I didn't know Naruto as well as you should have since he was your teammate for almost a year, as well as an Academy classmate for three years, I, along with every one of us, including you, knew that Naruto had a crush on you. I wouldn't have been surprised if he even loved you, seen how dedicated he was to you despite the fact that you always hit him and humiliated him. You always treated him like dirt, just like those stupid villagers who didn't know the difference between Naruto, who was the container of the Kyuubi, and the Kyuubi itself. The only difference is that back then, you didn't know about this, otherwise, I am damn sure that you will have followed the mob and hate Naruto for the burden that he was given to him upon birth. And don't you dare tell me to go after him if we are able to return him to Konoha, because if you do, I swear I will kill you myself!" Ten-Ten said with a firm tone, pulling out a kunai. "You, along with the stupid villagers should be thankful to Naruto because it is thanks to him, that Konoha was not destroyed nearly 13 years ago."

Ten-Ten continued "It was thanks to him, that we were all able to live by keeping the fox imprisoned, and idiots like you and those ignorant villagers made retaining the Kyuubi more difficult for him every single day. I will have been honored, and flattered if Naruto would have shown me the same interest and dedication that he showed to an undeserving, and selfish bitch as you, Sakura-Chan." Ten-Ten said giving the –Chan a venomous sound. The weapon mistress was trying to control herself. Her eyes were watery as she was repressing her tears from running down her cheeks."

The Jounin instructors along with Ino and Hinata couldn't believe what they just heard. To this, Gui approached Ten-Ten and try to calm her down and with an uncharacteristic soft, yet serious voice said "My youthful student, please try to calm down.." he then looked at Sakura and asked her "Is what my pupil said true? Haruno Sakura." Sakura did not respond until Neji broke the silent and said "I am afraid it is sensei, I, along with Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were there when she persuade Naruto to make that promise." Gui looked straight to Sakura and said "Is it true?" That is all that Gui could ask, since no response came out, her silence became her answer. Nobody could say anything, Hinata was an emotional rollercoaster, while Ten-Ten started openly crying while Kakashi was ashamed, not only he thought a power-hungry Uchiha a move which he used against a fellow comrade, but also her student became nothing but a cold hearted obsessed fan girl. Yet, the student that he completely ignored was the only one out of Team 7 who truly deserved his teachings. After a moment of silence Gui said "Haruno, your youthful flames have been extinguished by your cold heart. You do not disserve Naruto's flaming and blazing heart at all. We should start moving. It is going to be along trip back to Konoha."

-- Five Days Later --

The 14 Shinobi finally arrived to Konoha and went directly to the Hokage's office to submit their report and findings. Once inside the office, Tsunade was sitting down with her hands holding her forehead while Jiraiya was standing in a corner. Kakashi was the one who spoke and gave a detailed report of what they saw, including the incident between Sakura and Ten-Ten. Tsunade shed tears when the report she obtained was not what she was hopping for. She hopped that Naruto was going to come across those doors. She just wanted to see her grandson, but unfortunately, that was something that wasn't happening anytime soon. Everyone was about to leave when Tsunade said. "Sakura…. you will stay here, I am not done with you, at least not yet."

Tsunade gave Sakura a cold look and said "You have no idea how much I want at this moment to strip you out of your shinobi status and exile you out of this village, yet, that will be unethical of me as both a Hokage and your Sensei. As much as I despise you at this moment, I am not sure whether or not I will continue your training. I just hope that Naruto's sacrifice will not been in vane. I will give you a month to think of everything that has happen in your life, as well as to re-evaluate your priorities as a Leaf Shinobi. After the month has passed, I will expect to see you here and I will decide whether or not I will still take you as my student. Now leave." With that said, Sakura left the Office leaving both Jiraiya and Tsunade alone.

"Tsunade.." the Toad Hermit said "I will talk to Gamabunta, maybe he will know something about Naruto. If he has summoned him, or any other frog, Gamabunta will be able to tell us his approximate location." Tsunade nodded her head and both of them headed out of the Hokage's building to a training area with enough space to make the summon. Jiraiya make a set of hand seals and used his **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** to summon the Chief Toad.

"**YOU!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TO SUMMON ME YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!!!!"** A clearly pissed off Gamabunta stated.

"…" "What are you talking a….." Jiraiya didn't finish his sentence when he saw the Toad Chief pulling out his enormous dagger. **"How could you have done to Naruto-Sama, you knew very well that Arashi was his father, yet you approved his banishment. You are lucky that the last time I saw him, he didn't command me to destroy this wretched village!"** Jiraiya had a mixture of feelings, he was glad because Gamabunta had seen Naruto, but he was also surprised for two simple facts. The first one was that Gamabunta had never shown any respect for anyone, yet, he gave the –Sama suffix to Naruto, and on top of that, how could he have know that Arashi was Naruto's father, but what shocked him the most was his last statement, what did he meant by _You are lucky that the last time I saw him he didn't command me to destroy this wretched village._ Just, what exactly he meant by that?

"What are you talking about Gamabunta, and how do you know that Arashi is Naruto's father?" With that the Toad Chief explained everything his last conversation with Naruto.** "Jiraiya you dumbass, what do you mean with how I know that Arashi was Naruto-Sama's father? I was there when the sealing was performed and he also asked me to take care of his child."**

To that, Jiraiya explained everything that occurred with the Council, as well as his full heritage. "Well, at least everything is now clarified" Jiraiya said "So…. can you tell us where Naruto is now? I am sure that you will know since you are to Summon Boss, you will be able to feel his presence" the perverted Sannin said.

"**True, but that changed nearly two weeks ago"** The Toad Boss said **"When he last summoned me…" **Gamabunta lowered his head as an indication that he was depressed at what happened "What is wrong Gamabunta, did something happened to Naruto?" A very concerned Tsunade asked.

"**Last time I saw him he was still alive, but the way he looked and talked…. the kid that I talked back then, was not the Naruto-Sama that I knew. That child…. was like a ghost, a shell of what he used to be. His eyes didn't have that fire and desire to live. It was like his very soul was ripped from his body. That day…… he asked me to void his contract with the Toads saying that he didn't want to have any links with anyone in Konoha."**

Tsunade was been held by Jiraiya since she felt that her legs were not responding her. She felt like she was going to die; when she finally thought that she could form a family, and everything was starting to look good, the stupid council had to make that decision. It was then, when she decided that she will personally execute the initiator of the movement which ended up with Naruto's exile. The Toad Boss continued **"At that point, I was furious at Konoha, including you Jiraiya. The kid wanted to void his pact with the Toads, I tried to talk him out of doing so, but I couldn't convince him. At that moment I told him that I will follow his last command, whichever it was…. he knew very well that he could have ask me to permanently seal and destroy the Toad contract, thus not allowing anyone to sign it, meaning that even you Jiraiya would have lost the ability to summon my kin. I also offer him revenge… but he declined… the kid has a noble heart, because he asked me to keep serving you, along with anyone who will sign to contract in the future."**

"I understand…." Jiraiya said "Can you at least tell us where was the last place you saw him at?"

"**I am afraid that will not be possible… before I agreed to void the Toad contract, I promised him that I will not divulge his location, but as much as I want to…. I can't give you that information… it will be going against my word, and my honor." **To that, Gamabunta turned around giving his back to Tsunade and Jiraiya. **"However, there are times, which we must break our word and leave our pride to the side to help those who we deeply care and cherish." **Both Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled. **"By his location… I assume that he was directing himself towards Iwa… I will ask you not to send anyone on his search, since sending shinobi to Iwa would be suicide. I highly doubt that Naruto-Sama was going to stay in that area, so you might want to look for places beyond Rock Country." **

"**There is something more…." **Tsunade and Jiraiya kept listening **"There are few who know this, but when a human signs a summoning contract, a link is created with the summoning boss, me, in this case. The link is permanent until the summoner dies, even if the contract gets void, like Naruto-Sama's case, the link is still present and even if the summoner signs another contract, the previous summoned boss will know, as well as the creature type for the new contract. In Naruto-Sama's case, he has signed another contract. Normally, I wouldn't mind and be glad for the kid, however,…. the creature that he signed to contract with, is much troublesome, and the thought that he could use it against Konoha, deeply terrifies me." **

"What are you talking about Gamabunta, what kind of summoning contract has Naruto signed?" Tsunade asked.** "Naruto-Sama….. has signed the legendary Kitsune contract…"** To this, both Sannins were in awe. "Are you trying to say that Naruto signed the fox contract and that the summon boss is…." **"Yes Jiraiya, the summon boss in no other than the Kyuubi itself, I hope that I am wrong and that Naruto doesn't looks for revenge in the future, because if he does… Konoha will be annihilated for sure."**

With that said, Gamabunta disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving both Sannins in a state of shock and in disbelief of what they have just found out. Naruto now had the ability to summon Kyuubi! Unknown to both Sannins, there was a person hiding and listening around the trees. That person shed a single tear and whispered "Oh Naruto, what have we all done to you……."

- - 0 - -

It has been a whole month since Naruto's exile. During that month, Naruto started traveling to the Snow Country. They had to pass through **Bakufu** and **Iwa**. On **Iwa** Naruto had to perform a Henge throughout his travel on that country since, his appearance was somewhat similar to Arashi's. During that month, Naruto could not train himself since he was constantly moving, therefore, he followed Kyuubi's advice and used Shadow Clones to practice and perfect his Jutsus, as well as practicing new ones that Kyuubi was teaching him during his dreams. During nights, while his physical body rested, his mind was been given all the information that the Kyuubi had accumulated throughout several millennia. Naruto's bond with the Nine tailed fox started increasing; it went from that of a jailer-prisoner to that of friends. Mischief also had given Naruto a couple of surprises

_Flashback_

_It has been two weeks since Naruto's exile and he was already deep in **Iwa **territory. It was already late, so he decided to camp for the night. Naruto was going to sleep when he felt a little furrball getting inside his sleeping bag._

"_Oi!... Mischief, don't scare me like that." A little bark was heard from the little fox. "You know Mischief, by some reason I think that you understand me, I know that is kind of crazy, but sometimes I wish I could talk to someone. Is not that Kyuu-chan doesn't count, but I need to talk to someone who is willing to listen to me for a while. Even thought I am grateful for Kyuu-Chan's help, I can barely talk to her if is not training related…" Naruto was resting in his sleeping bag when the little furrball got her head out of the bag, and stared at Naruto. He rested his eyes and was about to sleep when a soft voice said "What is that you wish to talk about Naru-Kun?" Naruto immediately opened his eyes, and took a kunai out. He new for a fact that the voice did not belong to Kyuubi since hers was different. "Down here you dummy" The voice said. Naruto couldn't believe what he saw and heard, Mischief was sitting down looking at Naruto with the typical trademark 'foxy grin'. _

"_Yep, that was me Naru-Kun" Naruto sat down, picked up Mischief and raised her to eye level. Then the little fox said "If you are able to talk to a fox that is stuck inside your belly, what makes you think that I cannot talk to you, or is it that you don't want to talk to me?" Mischief asked._

_Naruto smiled and asked "Since when can you talk?." _

"_Well, since I started visiting mom and dad on the other place, I have been able to talk, by the way, mommy says that if you do not take care of me, she is going to……… what did she said?... Oh yeah… she said that she was going to bite your balls off and use them as marbles" Naruto gave a painful facial expression and Mischief continue "Not really, she didn't say that, but I will do it if you don't take care of me though." Both Naruto and Mischief talked for most of the night. They talked about a little bit of everything, about their likes and dislikes, Naruto's exile, Mischief's new home with her mother and father, their respective training and more. Later they decided to get some sleep, since they were going to resume their travel within a couple of hours._

_End of Flashback_

A week later, Naruto was finally able to arrive to Koesetsu. He was walking along snow country when he asked his tenant.

'Hey Kyuu-Chan… we should start thinking about a place to stay, and I have to find a way to earn money pretty soon, since Gama-Chan is almost empty.'

'**Well kit, to be honest, I haven't thought of that myself'** Naruto sweet-dropped.

'**Since you are not longer a Konoha Shinobi, maybe you should try to be a mercenary or perhaps a free lance Shinobi for Koesetsu'**

'Well, it seems that I don't have many options, so I will have to search for the leader of the village, hopefully, I will be lucky and get a job.'

'**Well kit, after we find a place for you to settle, we will start training your Mokuton. I will also recommend you to try to master all of your previously learned techniques, especially that Rasengan. You must learn how to perform it with a single hand and not rely on a clone to aid you with it. You should also learn simultaneously how to master your wind affinity. Both water and earth will not be a problem since Mokuton comes from those two elements. By the time you master Mokuton, both water and earth Jutsus will become like a second nature for you.'**

'Oi Kyuu-Chan why can't I start with my Hyoton training first?'

'**Well kit, that is because your Hyoton relies on your water affinity from your Mokuton as well as your wind affinity, so it will be easier of you first master both, Mokuton and your wind element… besides, by mastering Mokuton first, you will be able to handle my chakra much easier and in a higher amount. At this point, you can only handle three of my tails, but by the time that you are able to master Mokuton, you should be able to handle five of my tails with out any problem. Remember, Mokuton has the ability to control demon chakra, and in your case you will be able to incorporate to your chakra system much easier and faster.'**

'Well, that makes sense I guess….. what about Mi-Chan?... I don't think that I will be able to help her train… I will not have enough time…'

'**That, you shouldn't worry about. Whenever she is with her family, she will train… or did you actually think that she was there as a vacation resort?'**

'Hehehehe, actually I did think that' Kyuubi could only sigh to Naruto's respone.

'**Alright kit, lets get to the Village and see if we are lucky and someone is willing to help us out.'**

Luckily for Naruto, Koesetsu was a relatively small village with very little and really weak Shinobi, thus he was easily enrolled as a Snow Shinobi after a simple test of his abilities. The unusual thing was that Naruto was not looking forward to be part of the village, instead, he made an offer that the village leader couldn't refuse. Koesetsu, was to provide shelter and food to Naruto in exchange for protection. Since Naruto couldn't be in the village and training at the same time, he relied on the **Kuchiyose Kitsune no Jutsu** to summon several foxes to scout the area. This was no problem, since they were all low level summons, therefore, they didn't require any chakra to keep the summoning active… the only exception to the rule was Kyuubi herself.

Everything was relatively calm in Snow Village, and his intervention was rarely required, thus he had a lot of time for his training. After two months of constant training on his **Mokuton** with the **Kage Bushin** method, Naruto was able to grasp the concept of how to manipulate the earth and water affinities in such a way that there was a constant equilibrium between the two elements.

'Alright Kyuu-Chan, today I want to try something special with **Mokuton**.' Before Kyuubi could say anything, Naruto formed the Snake seal and concentrated most of his chakra. The last thing that Naruto saw before he lost consciousness due to chakra depletion was wood forming out of nowhere and taking shape. After regaining consciousness, Naruto found himself outside of Kyuubi's cage.

"Oi Kyuu-Chan….were are you… I can't see you" Naruto spoke

"**I am here kit"** and with that, Kyuubi walked towards her cage on her humanoid form. Naruto's eyes were wide open. Kyuubi looked like a young woman, maybe no older than 25, with long red her that reached her back, pointy ears, slit red eyes, wearing a scarlet kimono. The two most distinguishable features was her whisker-like marks on her face, and 9 beautifully majestic tails.

"Is that you Kyuu-Chan?" Naruto asked

"**Yes it is me… what is it that you want kit?"**

Naruto walked towards the cage and raised his hand towards the seal. **"What do you think you are doing Naruto?"**

"Letting you out, what does it looks like…. I know once you are out, you will not attack me"

"**How can you be sure about that… I could have lied to you, and just earned your trust so that you could let me out and then…"** Kyuubi was interrupted by Naruto

"I trust you Kyuu-Chan… to me, you have become more than the demon fox, more than a friend….. to me….. you have become something very special…. something that I hold dear. I trust you more, than anyone I have ever met……… Hahaoya"

A single tear came down from Kyuubi's eye and said **"I never thought that a mortal would have ever shown compassion to the likes of me, yet, here you are, in front of my cage, willing to take a risk by allowing the most powerful demon to roam your world once more… why are you willing to take such a risk?"**

Naruto slightly smiled and said "I just told you why Hahaoya…. I trust you… and that is more than enough reason for me to let you out… I understand that you didn't attack Konoha because you wanted to, but because you were in search for that hemi-teme."

"**I thank you…. but I must decline… even though I will like nothing more than be out there, there are more important things to think about right now. For starters, there is your training and second of all, I like been here… it allows me to see what you see, and feel what you feel…. It allows me to be very close to you…. Sotsu-Kun."**

For the first time in months, Naruto gave a genuine smile and said "You are right, but I also want you to be out there… I know that you must be really cramped in there, and it will be good for you"

"**Well….. there is a way…. if you leave a small portion of the seal intact, I will be able to go to your world during the days and that will allow me to supervise your training, while during the nights, I will be transferring my knowledge to you."**

"If that is what you want, then well, I will comply to your petition." Naruto said

"**Very well my child, before you remove the seal, you will have to put some of your, as well as some of my blood on the seal…" **with that, Naruto took a kunai out of his pouch and slightly cut his finger putting some of his blood on the seal. Kyuubi proceeded to do the same.** "Now, the last part of this will required to remove the seal, excluding of course the part where our blood was placed. This will allow me to be summoned to your world in my humanoid form. The reason for this is to ensure that you will pretty much keep about 95 percent of my remaining power, while I will be left out with only 5 percent. In case that you haven't notice, up to this point, you have completely absorbed 3 tails worth of my total power, and with in the next ten years, your body should grow enough to assimilate the full nine tails, thus becoming the new Kyuubi."**

"But what will happen to you Kaa-San?" Naruto asked with a concerned voice **"I will return to where I used to live. You will be able to summon me, just like any other fox, but my power will be the same as any ordinary human. The only difference is that I will not have the ability to process chakra, therefore, my abilities to perform Jutsus will become obsolete. This is the choice that I have taken my child, and I hope that you will be able to honor it."**

"Yes……. mother." Naruto then proceeded to follow Kyuubi's instructions and with a blinding flash, he returned to the normal world. Upon opening his eyes, he saw his adoptive mother. With a genuine smile, he approached her and gave her a warming hug. They stood there for several minutes, until Kyuubi broke the hug and said **"Well my child, I think it is time for you to resume your training. You have to master Mokuton as soon as possible if you are to be able to withstand my power. I estimate that you will be able to achieve this in about five years, and it will take another five years for your body to completely assimilate all nine tails of my chakra. As I told you earlier, you have assimilated three tails worth of chakra, meaning that you need to assimilate six more tails. Oh… and before I forget…."**

SMACK!!!! Naruto just stared at the playful smack from Kyuubi and before he could say anything she said **"That is for all the times that you were disrespectful to me."** Both, Naruto and Kyuubi smiled and hugged each other again.

"Alright Kyuu-Chan… we better get back with my training because…."

"**Kitsu…"**

"Uhhh???.."

"**My name is not Kyuubi, that, is just a title that was given to me by Konoha… my name is Kitsu."**

"Alright Kitsu-Chan… lets return to our training…." Naruto turned around and stood there…. "Uh….. Kaa-Chan…… what is that?"

"**Well… that is what you created when you used most of your chakra and you fainted…. Have to say… anyone who sees this will be quite impressed… it is really beautiful…. an ice covered forest…. that is nice just make sure that next time before releasing such high amount of chakra, you visualize what you will create and be careful…. you don't want to draw too much attention with that chakra spike… remember… Akatsuki is still after both of us."**

- - Time skip; Two years later - -

"**I must say my son… you have exceeded my expectations once more… I thought that you will master your Mokuton in five years, even with the Kage Bushin method, yet it took you only two years to accomplish the mastery of it, along with your wind element. I must say that I am very proud of you."**

"Thank you Kaasan… I think that it is time for me to start with my Hyoton training."

**Bakufu: **Waterfall Country

**Iwa: **Rock Country

**Kage** **Bushin**: Shadow Clone

**Koesetsu: **Snow Country

**Kuchiyose Kitsune no Jutsu: **Summoning Fox Jutsu

**Rasengan**: Spiral Sphere

Hey guys/girls! Well… this chapter was longer than I expected, so the Hyoton training will be covered next chapter, and possibly naruXten 're-union' per say.

There will be 3 books to this story. The first book is almost done.. maybe 2 or 3 more chapters to go… tops! Due to popular demand, I will write an alternate story to my original one. In other words, book 2 & 3 will focus in the path that Naruto chooses, while one is the one of revenge and hatred, the other one will be the one were he plays the hero.

So, please, let me know which book will you like first… the dark or light side…. (yikes… I am starting to sound like Star Wars.)

Please Read N Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
